


Breakfast at Loki's

by G33kinthepink



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Belly Dancing, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jötunn Loki, Light BDSM, Little bit of angst, M/M, Prince Thor, Prostitute Loki (Marvel), Prostitution, Romance, Thor Is Not Stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 32,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G33kinthepink/pseuds/G33kinthepink
Summary: In this alternate style story, Jotunheim and Asgard are at peace and many of the smaller Jotuns live peacefully among the Aesir in Asgard. Thor, the crown prince of Asgard has grown bored of the bed mates offered to him at the palace, so his friend Fandral takes him to the city to help broaden his tastes.When he spots a certain belly dancing Jotun, his interest is piqued. However, making reservations to bed the handsome man, could lead to more than he'd anticipated, as Loki proves himself to be more than just an average prostitute.Slash, m/m don't like, don't read.This is just a quick, fun story I decided to put down on paper. The chapters are sometimes short and the smut sometimes light, but I do hope you'll enjoy it. I did take A LOT of liberties with this story, so don't gripe when my Asgard isn't correct, such as them using Galleons and Shillings for money (Galleons are worth more) As I said, the story was merely written for fun. Oh, and I may have inadvertantly turned Fandral into Bronn from GOT, but it works. Lemme know if you like it.As always I own nothing. Marvel owns it all.





	1. Chapter 1

***************

**Chapter 1**

*****************

  "Fandral where are you taking me," Thor asked, peering out from under his hooded cloak at the unfamiliar buildings around them . This was still Asgard, but a section of the city that he'd never really came to. The people living here, closer to the lower outer wall, not as finely dressed as those closer to the palace. The smells definitely not quite as pleasant in some areas.

  "You said you were bored of palace women," Fandral replied smoothly as he lead the way. Not needing to hide his features under any cloaks or hoods. He was quite familiar with these streets. "So, I'm taking you somewhere where there are no palace women. "

  "Well, can't I at least remove this hood," Thor complained with a frown, he was growing impatient and wanted to hurry up and get to where they were going already. "It's quite warm under here."

  "Only if you want the people to know that the crown prince of Asgard was hanging about the more questionable part of town, doing questionable things, with questionable people," Fandral responded with a small smile. That silenced Thor's issues with his hood immediately.

  "I was unaware that Asgard had any questionable parts," He said, moving to step around a drunk man sleeping against a wall with his legs splayed out into the road. "Or people."

  "Every town has questionable parts, thank goodness for that."

  Thor followed on in silence, thinking more and more that this was a bad idea. Perhaps they should just go back. Though, he was ever so tired of the constant stream of would be suitors that decorated his bed. All seemingly the same, so docile and submissive. He was a warrior. He craved excitement, and passion, and intelligent conversation.

  He suddenly paused as they rounded a building to the sound of music. Drums being played rythmically, accompanied by a tinkling sound almost like a tamborine. A crowd of men had gathered, watching a figure before them that danced and swayed to the beat. Thor felt drawn by his curiosity and as he got closer, saw the figure of their interest was a lean, Jotun male. Dressed in loose harem style pants with slits running up the sides, giving the viewers a flash of a blue thigh every now and again. His bare torso was elegantly decorated with a fine belt of hundreds of gold medalions. This was where the tamborine sound had eminated from, the medalions chiming with each shake and roll of the Jotun's far too agile hips.

  Thor allowed his gaze to travel up, taking in the fine gold chains, attached to either nipple by a bright hoop, then connecting in the middle to travel up and connect the chains of gold hanging from the Jotuns neck. All that gold did nothing to detract from the elegant runes decorating the blue figure's flesh, or the taught, lean form that gyrated rythmically before him. Topped off by a finely handsome face, with bright green eyes that watched the crowd lustily as he danced. Thor was amazed by the Jotun's control of his body, moving his hips and torso separately with such ease and grace. The way the hips dipped and swayed as the tight abdomin contracted and rolled. He was truly mesmorized by the whole thing and more than just slightly aroused.

  "Yes, he's certainly a treat to watch, isn't he, " Fandral called him out of his daze, as Thor blinked and turned to see his friend smirking at him. "Though I had no idea you liked men as well. I suppose you learn something new everyday."

  "I like beauty," Thor growled, not liking being put on the spot so. "And I can appreciate a fine dancer when I see one."

  "That looked a bit more than just mild appreciation, my friend," Fandral remarked. "But if you're not interested, then we should be moving on."

  Thor cast one last glance back to the Jotun dancer, before following Fandral further on.

******************

  "Here we are," Fandral announced leading Thor into the dimly lit building. Thor looked around, taking in the decor with a frown. A large circular couch sat in the center of the room, where several scantily clad women were lounging, looking at Thor hungrily as he entered.

  "This is a brothel," Thor spat, looking at his friend in confusion.

  "That it is my friend," Fandral comfirmed, slapping Thor amiably on the arm. "The finest brothel in all the lands. Every taste and desire you could possibly hope for can be found here." He saw Thor wasn't looking too pleased and shook his head. "Look, you said yourself that you were bored of the ladies of the court. These are not them. These ladies will do nearly anything you ask, fulfill nearly every desire. For a fee of course."

  "Of course," Thor responded flatly.

  "Look, you like blonds, plenty of blonds here," Fandral continued undaunted. "Brunettes, redheads, Jotuns, they have those here too. Hell, take one of each. Gods know I have." He said winking to one of the women who passed him a sly wave.

  "I think I'll pass," Thor said turning to leave. Figures, this whole thing would be a waste of time.

  "Without even giving them a chance?" Fandral spouted in disbelief, still eyeing up the ladies and only noticing Thor had left when the door closed behind him. "Well, your loss my friend." he stated rubbing his hands together before approaching the ladies.

*****************

  Thor strode angrily back through the streets. he knew this whole thing was just going to be one enormous waist of time. He should have never listened to Fandral. And now he was right back to having to face his current problem with no solution. He wasn't paying much attention to where his feet took him, and only became aware that he'd been following the music he'd heard earlier when he was once again facing the lythly dancing Jotun.

  Thor stepped in closer, drawn from his grump by wanting to get a closer look, until he was standing nearly arm to arm on the front row of men. The Jotun dancing now before him, a mere arms length away. He was completely spell bound by the man's fluid movements, never in his life had he witnessed a more graceful dancer. And a Jotun no less. They were most well known for being lumbering fighters. Well, at least the full size ones were anyway. The runts, like this one before him, often found there way into Asgard. They were not as skilled of fighters, but Thor honestly had no idea what they did in the city. He'd never have dreamed this. It was beyond disbelief.

  A flash of green caught his eye and he noticed that the Jotun had met his gaze. Such bright green eyes, yet another anomoly as Jotuns usually had red eyes. The lean figure held his gaze boldly as he danced right up to him. Turning and dipping low right in front of him. So, close that Thor could just reach out and touch him. He immediately dismissed the thought. Not wanting to give himself away amongst all these other men. Instead, he tugged his hood on a bit more as the Jotun rose back up and danced away. Turning his head once and passing Thor a smile.

  "I thought I'd find you here," Fandral announced as he came up to Thor's side.

  "Done already," Thor asked raising an eyebrow at the slighter man.

  "What can I say, they're good at what they do," He smirked. "That one though, that one is going to cost you much more than any of those brothel ladies."

  Thor turned to his friend now, in surprised questioning.

  " Oh yes, he sells himself as well." Fandral continued boldly. " Though only at night, and only for the right price."

  "Okay, I'll bite," Thor said, unsure why he was so intrigued. But at least this was different than the ladies of the palace, so maybe it was worth a shot. What harm could one night do? "How much?"

  "10 Galleons ," Fandral supplied

  "That doesn't sound like much," Thor responded with a frown.

  "For one hour," Fandral continued turning to his friend with a raised eyebrow

  "And how much for the whole night," Thor asked undaunted. He already had his interest peeked, might as well see this thing all the way through.

  "I highly doubt you'll need an entire.."

  "The whole night," Thor interrupted sternly.

  "Very well, I'll ask," Fandral said holding up his arms in surrender.

  Thor watched closely, just noticing that the music had stopped and the dancer was being approached by several men. He felt a sudden possessive surge. If he was going to partake in this, he wanted the Jotun all to himself. He was the prince after all, he shouldn't have to share. But sudden doubt filled him as Fandral got up right beside the dancer, talking to him closely and pointing to Thor. The Jotun's face not giving anything of the conversation away. What if he'd already been booked for this night? This whole thing was foolish, why did he even bother?

  He was about to call Fandral back, when he saw the Jotun's lips turn up in a sly smile. Then he nodded, meeting Thor's gaze briefly before retreating back inside his house.

  "Well, he agreed, but it'll cost you," Fandral announced as he returned. Thor tried to ignore how his stomach flipped with excitement.

  "How much," He asked looking at the now closed door thoughtfully.

  "100 Galleons," Fandral replied.

  "Fine," Thor said firmly.

  "It's your money," Fandral shrugged, turning Thor by the arm to lead him off. "But we're not to return until dusk and not a minute sooner."

  Thor nodded as he allowed Fandral to lead him away, lost in his own thoughts. Eagerly anticipating the night to come.

********************


	2. Chapter 2

**********************

**Chapter 2**

**********************

  "Would you care for some tea, " The Jotun was asking calmly.

  Thor was still trying to believe all this was actually happening and how to react to it. He'd no training on the protocol of indulging in whores. He wasn't certain if he should just jump right in to it, or if there should be any chit chat first. The ladies of the palace always just met him in his bed, already ready to go. This Jotun was still dressed much as he had been earlier and Thor was sitting on his couch inside the small home.

  "I...no," Thor replied finally. Earning him a slight shrug from the other man as he came and sat next to him sipping his own cup of steaming liquid. "Thank you. Apologies, I don't usually do this. "

  "I'm sure," the Jotun replied airily, Thor got the impression that he didn't believe him.

  "No, I really don't. I am unsure of the protocol," Thor informed. "I mean, do we move to the bed? Do I ask your name first?"

  "We can move to the bed if you like," The Jotun responded ever calmly. "It's just through there." He said nodding to a doorway behind them. "And my name is Loki, though I know yours quite well Odinson."

  Thor was not surprised to be recognized, now that he'd removed his cloak. But was a bit curious about the lack of title Loki afforded him. Maybe that was part of the game, no titles. "Yes, I think I'd much prefer the bed. I'm not sure your couch could handle it."

  Loki snorted into his tea as he stifled a laugh. Shaking his head as he got to his feet and set the cup aside. "Very well, for my couch's sake then, shall we?" he asked holding out a hand to the larger man.

  Thor just smirked as he took it, knowing full well he'd prove himself correct to the disbelieving Jotun soon enough.

*****************

  Thor held the Jotun's hips as he thrust into him, Loki's long lean form bent forward before him on the spacous bed, back arched like that of a great feline Those elegant fingers of his gripping the sheets in tight bunches, as his mouth gave forth a symphony of the most alluring moans and pants.

  They'd been at this for several hours now and while Thor had amazing stamina, he was soon nearing his climax. His hips, thrusting harder and faster, cutting his lover's moans short as he drove him into the mattress. Finally spilling his seed with a deep thrust and a ferocius growl.

  Now panting himself, he flopped down onto the bed as Loki got up to go clean himself up. Smiling when the Jotun returned a short while later with two glasses of water. He took his greatfully, quenching his parched throat as he guzzled it down.

  "I see the rumors of your stamina are pleasantly true," Loki purred as he climbed on top of him. Straddling Thor's abdomin, so his still pulsing cock, rested perfectly between those gorgously tight butt cheeks. Thor watched him with a sated smile as the Jotun smoothed his hands along his broad chest. "However, you did say the whole night and here it is only just past midnight."

  Thor couldn't believe it. His suitors were usually more than worn out by now and begging for rest. Here this Jotun was quite ready to go again. Which only aided in his excitement as he set the now empty glass aside, leaning up to catch his lover's mouth in a passionate kiss. Invading it's warmth firmly with his tongue as he held him by the nape of the neck. Muffling the groan it drew from the leaner man.

  Soon their hips were rocking as one, his cock buried deep inside that far too perfect ass. The warmth of it had surprised Thor at first, a direct contrast to the coolness of the Jotun's skin. Now he found his mouth to be just as hot, Loki meeting his kisses eagerly between breaths. Pushing, tasting, giving as much as he got. His elegant hands tangling into Thor's hair, suddenly tightened and gave a firm tug. Sending the most exquisite jolt of excitement straight to Thor's groin at the move. None had ever dared to be rough with Thor like this, always allowing him to be in control.

  At first, as he was pounding Loki freely into the matress, he was afraid this was just going to be more of the same. But now, as it seemed they'd gotten that out of the way, the Jotun was more playful. Nipping Thor's lower lip, his nails digging into the Asgardian's shoulder as the larger man met him with equal ferver. Snatching Loki's head back by his sable locks to attack his slender throat with teeth grazing sucks and kisses.

  The next climax coming far too soon under Loki's attack. But the leaner man didn't dislodge himself. Instead, staying seated upon the larger man, gently tasting along his bronze skin until he'd coaxed the cock inside him back into solid firmness. Soon resuming their lusty play with equal exuberance.

*******************


	3. Chapter 3

  *******************

**Chapter 3**

*********************

  Thor awoke the next morning feeling more sated than he had in ages. It was the same feeling he got with he won a hard fought battle, every limb feeling the strain from his endeavours, but knowing it was a rightly earned strain. He shifted and felt the cool form pressing down upon him.

  He couldn't help but smile as he gazed upon the disheveled Jotun laying sprawled across him. His partner has been unlike any other he'd had the pleasure of laying. Presenting a stamina and prowness every bit to equal his own. Perhaps he should have tried Jotuns sooner. Or perhaps it was just this Jotun.

  He delicately brushed the sable locks hiding his lover's face and earned a groan from the leaner man.

  "I should have guessed you'd be an early riser," Loki lamented, still not moving from his spot. Not that Thor minded such a handsome man using him for a pillow.

  "And I would have guessed you'd be kicking me out by now," Thor chuckled, the action causing his chest to shake, finally rousing the leaner man who sat up and rubbed his eyes wearily.

  "I'm not like that," he replied with a frown, making Thor think he'd possibly offended him.

  "Apologies my friend, I meant no harm," Thor stated quickly.

  Loki just hummed as he got to his feet and dressed. Thor thinking at first he wouldn't reply. "Those who pay for my time value it. "He stated finally, in a much more conversational tone.  "Therefore I value my clients. Friend." Loki said this last part almost as an afterthought.

  Thor just shook his head and climbed out of bed himself, dressing then following Loki to the kitchen where the leaner man put on a pot for tea. He then set a plate of fresh sticky buns out on the table. Thor eagerly took one and hummed in delight as Loki poured him a cup of tea, coming over to join him.

  Thor watched as the leaner man took a bun and carefully began picking off tiny bites to it.

  "These are really great," Thor remarked helping himself to another one. "Did you make them?"

  "No," Loki replied, in an easy relaxed tone. "The bakery on the corner makes them. I figured you might be hungry after last night."

  "Thank you, " Thor said feeling the need to get back home, though not wanting to leave just yet. "Last night was... Amazing." He finally breathed, wanting to elaborate more eloquently, but lacking the words this early in the morning. " I'd like to do it again."

  Loki smirked as he met his gaze. "I'm sure that could be arranged."

  "For a price," Thor finished for him.

  "Everything has a price in this part of town, Odinson," Loki chuckled.

  Thor smiled as he sipped the tea. Humming in delight as he found it smooth and easily palatable. Unlike the bitter stuff he often had at the palace.

  "Then name it," Thor replied finally. "For a week's worth of nights. Name it and it's yours."

  Loki just looked at him thoughtfully over the top of his tea cup.

*****************

  Fandral came looking for him a short while later to escort him back to the palace.

  "You're all smiles this morning," he remarked.

  "You would be too if you'd just had the night I had," Thor replied, thinking back on the previous night's endeavors making his grin only wider.

  "Too rich for my blood I'm afraid," Fandral remarked. "Ah, but you got what you came for, so mission accomplished I suppose. Now you can go back and enjoy the never ending line of hot women adorning your bed."

  "Boring hot women," Thor corrected. "Who are nothing compared to Loki."

  "Oh, on first name basis with him now, are we," Fandral remarked only slightly surprised. "Well, if it's men you'd rather have adorning your bed, I'm sure that can be arranged as well."

  "Then they'll be adorning it by themselves," Thor replied slyly, turning to catch the questioning gaze from his friend. " I've already made reservations with Loki for the rest of the week."

  Fandral just gaped at him in surprise. "Well, I'm not really sure what to say to that. Other than, you're welcome I suppose."

  "You're welcome?" Thor asked astonished.

  "Well yeah," Fandral continued smugly. "Without me you would have never ventured to that part of the city , nor would you have seen him dancing. And without me, you would have never been able to reserve Loki to begin with. So, yes, you're welcome."

  Thor just chuckled openly and patted his friend on the back as they ducked back into the palace.

**************************


	4. Chapter 4

**********************

**Chapter 4**

**********************

  The next two nights went much like the first. Loki and Thor meeting each other with equal aggressive passion. Their actions continuing well into the early mornings, until both finally passed out comfortably tangled in each other's limbs.

  But Thor couldn't help but want more. He felt as though this was only a taste of the Jotun. He wanted to get to know him more more about him. Their brief talks over morning tea, barely illuding to what the other was really about, though his vocabulary hinted at a great intelligence. Thor found that he longed for some invigorating conversation with someone of equal education. Which the ladies who adorned his sheets at the palace, we're not.

  Which was why he found himself distracted at the formal lunch at the palace by his thoughts on the Jotun. King Lauffey was visiting, as he often did, and Thor was of course required to attend the lunch. Though his body was there, his mind was all the way across the city.

  In fact, he was only pulled out of his thoughts by the announcement of the entertainment. The finest dancers in the whole realm, they were touted boldly. Thor immediately perked up. Surely Loki would be among them. His stomach flipping excitedly at being able to see the leaner man's dancing again. Perhaps a chance to pull him aside afterwards to converse a bit outside the bedroom.

  But to his great dismay, the dancers filed in, minus one certain green eyed Jotun. If they'd brought the finest dancers, how had they missed him? He frowned and pouted during the exhibit, excusing himself shortly after with only one thing on his mind.

*********************

  Thor didn't find Loki dancing outside his home, so he knocked on the door, but got no answer. Still determined, he set out walking the town in search of his lover. His head turning to peer closely at every Jotun he saw, nearly walking right by the man he was searching for in the market area, as Loki was more fully clothed than he was used to seeing him. Loose pants, not his usual harem style, and donning a loose light colored tunic today, but it was the flash of green eyes under the head scarf catching his eye and making him do a double take. Yes, he recognized those eyes.

  "Come here often," he purred, stepping right up behind his lover and speaking breathily into his ear.

  Loki whirled on him with a frown, "it's the market, where you buy food. So, yes." He replied tersely.

  "Relax," Thor chuckled. "I meant it in jest. I know what a market is for. " He said as he began following Loki among the stalls. "I missed you at the palace today."

  "I was not aware that I was expected," Loki replied evenly.

  "They brought in the finest dancers from all the realm," Thor explained, gesturing grandly with his hand.

  "To perform for free, no doubt," the Jotun replied, but his mouth quirked up into a small smile. "You'll forgive me if I forgo the honor."

  Thor could only smile at that. It was a very much expected reply. Loki has no qualms about doing what he did for money. Even the belly dancing performances earned him plenty of coins from the onlookers. "Here, allow me." He announced, moving to pay for Loki's goods.

  "Not necessary," Loki corrected shortly, pushing Thor's hand aside to pay for it himself. "I've got my own money. "

  "I know that, I just thought..." He sighed as he met a steely gaze. Alright, Loki doesn't like being taken care of like that. Duly noted. "Apologies, I meant nothing by it."

  Loki just shook his head a bit and continued on, pausing to inspect items here and there. Thor trailing after him, desperately wanting to make conversation.

  "Why are your eyes green," Thor asked, and this finally caused the other man to stop and regard him fully. Thor quickly continuing while he had his attention. "I thought Jotun's had red eyes?"

  Loki sighed and grabbed Thor by the front of his hooded cloak and roughly hauling him into a side alley.

  "Thor, what are you doing here," Loki asked exasperated with the other man's antics. "Where is Fandral?"

  "Oh, so you do know my first name," Thor returned smiling broadly.

  "Everyone knows your first name," Loki stated shortly. "And if you keep parading around here in broad daylight, eventually everyone will know it's you under that hood. Now is that what you really want? "

  "Let them talk, what do I care?"

  Loki just sighed and shook his head. Pinching his nose as he gathered his thoughts.

  "You may not care right now," Loki corrected evenly. "But you know eventually, that you will care. Because your father will care."

  Thor didn't have an answer for that. He hated to admit it, but Loki was right. "Go home Thor," Loki urged gently, stepping up to him and brushing a hand softly across his cheek. "I'll see you tonight."

  Such a boldly tender move, it caused his heart to tighten a bit unexpectedly. "Until tonight then." He relented, leaning forward and kissing the Jotun's cheek. Delighting in the smile he saw painted on Loki's lips as he turned to leave.

**********************


	5. Chapter 5

****************************************

**Chapter 5**

****************************************

  "Why are your eyes green," Thor asked again that night as he lay gently stroking the Jotun's bare trim side. Their naked bodies still lying fresh together as they'd yet to start anything heavier.

  Loki sighed and propped his head up on his hand, regarding Thor with a half smile. "As opposed to this." He asked, his eyes slowly fading in color and filling in with dark crimson.

  Thor watched in fascination and smiled. "Yes."

  "Which do you prefer?" Loki asked, his crimson gaze holding Thor's patiently.

  "Well, the green of course," Thor stated honestly. Watching curiously as the red retreated, leaving the bright emeralds he'd now grown familiar with.

  "Exactly," Loki stated, laying back down to resume his use of Thor as a pillow. "We Jotun's of smaller stature have a difficult time as it is among you Asgardian's. Therefore, we do what we can to appear more appealing to the Aesir eye."

  Thor hummed thoughtful at the response, his fingers tracing the raised lines along Loki's side idly. He wasn't sure he agreed with it, but he could see how it could be an advantage. "You're already plenty appealing to the eye." He stated, hoping it came out as the compliment he'd intended it to be.

  "I know." Loki agreed easily, the response causing him to chuckle. Of course Loki knew, that was his business after all. "Am I to just presume we're doing this all night?" The leaner man questioned.

  "Is that so terrible," Thor countered daringly. Truth was, he just wanted to enjoy the Jotun's company tonight. He had a lot on his mind, the foremost being, how little he actually knew about his companion.

  "It's your time, Thor," Loki replied, settling in more comfortably against his side. "We may spend it however you please."

  "Then this is fine," Thor said holding his lover a little closer. Thinking over everything he wanted to know about the other man. His fingers now tracing over some runes on the leaner man's sides. "Do these lines on your skin mean anything?"

  "Mmmm they do," his lover answered lazily

  "What do these ones mean?" Thor continued boldly.

  "Those ones there," Loki asked, raising his head briefly to glance at where the Asgardian's fingers were, before letting it flop back down onto his chest again. "They mean I... Am...A... Jotun."

  "Oh really," Thor said a bit disappointed, though his lips still smiled. He should have expected as much. Loki was not always forthright with answering questions. If he wanted to know more, he'd have to come up with a different tactic to glean more knowledge from his lover.

  "I'm not lying," Loki stated smoothly.

  "No, I suppose you're not," Thor chuckled. His lover was clever and crafty. He'd certainly need to be on his toes around him. His heart fluttered with excitement as his brain latched onto that last thought. Around him. He needed to spend more time around him. But how could he convince the Jotun to allow it?

  As they lay together in comfortable silence, he felt the leaner man's body slowly relax and meld against him, his breaths becoming deeper and slower as he drifted off to sleep. Thor feeling the pull off slumber calling to him as well, comfortable as he was with Loki's cool Jotun form laying against him. Both weary as the past nights of limited sleep began to catch up with them. And as he drifted off himself, he suddenly knew what he needed to do.  
  


*****************************************   
  


  "How much for a month," Thor was asking seriously over breakfast the next morning, watching as the Jotun held his tea cup thoughtfully with both hands. "Not just nights, days too."

  "I don't sell my days, Thor," Loki replied, eying the other man flatly.

  "I don't mean for sex," Thor corrected. "I just want to spend more time with you."

  "Why?" Loki seemed honestly taken aback by the proposition.

  "Because you intrigue me," Thor stated, his hands animated in his excitement of what he felt was a good idea. "I wish to get to know you more. "

  Loki just eyed him skeptically, still not buying into his idea. "Very improbable."

  "But not impossible," Thor immediately grasped onto the fact that Loki wasn't flat out refusing him.

 

  Unlike Fandral who was more vocal when he came by to escort him back to the palace. "Are you mad Thor," he spouted, waving his arms in exasperation. "It's impossible."

  "No, no it's not," Thor defended, looking to Loki who merely sipped his tea and gave him a shrug. "Just improbable. Isn't that what you said, Loki. Though, why is it improbable?"

  "You're too recognizable," Loki replied easily, as though he'd already thought it over.

  "Yes, see, you're too recognizable," Fandral said animatedly. "Do you have any idea how quickly word would spread of the crowned Prince spending all his time on this side of town with... with him. "

  "Have care how you speak," Thor growled warningly. "He has a name."

  "Yes, he does," Fandral continued. "And I mean no offense, Loki, really." Loki just tipped his head, obviously not offended by any of this. "But he certainly doesn't have a title enough to be sleeping with the Prince of Asgard."

  "The Prince of Asgard will sleep with whomever he chooses," Thor returned, growing angrier at the defiance of his plan.

  "Thor, stop and think," Loki interjected, placing a cool hand on Thor's arm and urging him to calm down a bit. Thor sighed and covered it in his own, enjoying the contact and focusing on it's chill to still his spiraling thoughts.

  "I am thinking," Thor returned, looking up at Loki petulantly. "I've been thinking. I know this is what I want to do. Just tell me how to do it."

  "You'll have to become less recognizable, of course," Loki responded, and Thor suddenly felt hope bloom in his chest. Yes, always brilliant Loki. Of course he'd have a solution. "Starting by cutting that hair."

  "What," Fandral spouted in disbelief. "Thor no!"

  "Done," Thor replied eagerly. "What else?" 

  "And you'll need to tell your parents where you'll be," the Jotun continued, now eying Thor sternly. "I don't need guards kicking in my door and accusing me of kidnapping the crown Prince. It wouldn't be good for business."

  "Of course," Thor said looking back to Fandral who just sighed and shook his head.

  "I still think it's a bad idea," Fandral informed. "Your father will never go for it."

  "No, but my mother will," Thor replied getting to his feet and kissing Loki chastely. "I'll see you tonight then."

  "Well, aren't you going to at least discuss price first," Fandral asked, a bit exasperated. But even he knew you couldn't tell the prince anything different once he set his mind to something.

  "It doesn't matter," Thor responded putting on his cloak. "I'll bring more than whatever figure you come up with." He stated, passing Loki a smile before turning to leave. His heart hammering in excitement at the adventure to come. Well, not a true adventure, but it was adventurous, and definitely a welcome distraction from the  boredom of the palace for awhile.  
  
 **********************************************************


	6. Chapter 6

****************************************  
  
Chapter 6  
  
************************************  
  
  "It feels so strange," Thor remarked, sitting in front of Loki at the table. His golden locks laying around the chair in heaps.

  "It looks good on you," Loki replied with a smile as he stepped back to admire his work. Raking his fingers through the closely cropped hair and giving it a little tug. "Yep, still just long enough." He smirked, earning a pleased groan from the larger man as the Jotun pulled his head back by his hair and kissed his lips. "Though you still need more."

  Loki went to the back, returning with a pot of what looked like red clay and began patiently painting a thick stripe down across Thor's eye.

  "Will this stay on," Thor asked curiously.

  "Oh yes, the stain will last at least a few weeks," Loki replied stepping back again thoughtfully. "Hmmm still needs one more thing... Ah yes!" He announced snapping his fingers and taking out one of his golden hoops from high up in his ear and running it through Thor's lower lobe.

  "Owwwww," Thor complained, surprised by the sharp pinch and flinching back, touching the earring curiously. "Loki, that hurt."

  "Really? " Loki asked flatly, raising his shirt to display the nipple rings Thor was so fond of tonguing in their nightly play. "I guess us Jotun's really do have a higher threshold for pain." He smirked stepping back to admire his work.

  "How do I look," Thor asked hopefully.

  "Like a proper rapscallion," Loki replied, gesturing to the hall mirror.

  Thor instantly was up and looking at his reflection in wonder. He certainly didn't look like himself at all. Though he honestly liked the appearance gazing back at him. "I think I might like this better." He responded coming back in. "Though the clothes are a bit drab."

  "You'll forgive us peasants for not having better fashion," Loki replied gliding up to his side and smoothing his shirt over his chest with one hand. "Best we can do on our limited budgets."

  "Your budget is far from limited," Thor purred, leaning down to kiss the Jotun's far too tempting throat. "Especially after what I just paid you."

  Loki just hummed at his actions, tilting his head slightly to give the Asgardian more access to his slender neck. The teasing soon turning more serious, until clothes were shed and their breathy moans filled the air.  
  
 *********************************************

  "There still remains the problem of your name," Loki was saying the next morning over tea. "I need something to call you when you're out in public."

  Thor thought it over, not coming up with anything remotely useful.

  "How about... Theo," Loki asked. "It should still be close enough to get your attention."

  "How about 'my darling'," Thor teased lightly.

  "Now Theo, how would that look for my business," Loki replied with a slight smirk.

  "I am your business," Thor responded smoothly, leaning over to kiss the leaner man, raising an eyebrow when he pulled away.

  "I told you, I sell my nights only," Loki corrected. "My days are mine too do as I please. You're paying for the privilege of me putting up with you during my time."

  "Alright, alright," Thor chuckled, raising a hand in surrender. "Theo it is. So where to first?"  
  
 ************************************

  "The brothel," Thor asked in surprise as he was lead into the familiar building.

  "Oh, so you've been here before," Loki asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

  "Fandral brought me the day I met you," Thor explained.

  "That doesn't surprise me," Loki stated shaking his head. "Oh don't look surprised, Fandral is no stranger in these parts."

  "Well, I didn't stay," Thor quickly added.

  "That doesn't surprise me either," Loki smirked knowingly, leading the way straight past the main room to an office in the back. Thor was surprised as he greeted the head woman warmly, exchanging kisses to the cheek and only introducing Thor briskly, as Theo an old friend, before diving into business. The head woman filling Loki in on how things went for the week, handing over what appeared to be a large bag of galleons and a few oddly colored coins, then introducing him to a new girl they'd hired. Who Loki immediately stated was too thin and ordered that the girl eat more before being put to work. By the end Thor's brain was absolutely reeling with questions.

  "Loki, that was a business meeting," Thor stated as they excited onto to street. "Do you run the brothel ?"

  "I own it actually," Loki replied easily. "It was the first business I opened when I came here. Seems Asgard was severely lacking in brothels."

  "I'm surprised your brothel wasn't lacking in business," Thor replied with a frown.

  "Oh quite to the contrary," Loki replied. "Sex sells my friend." He replied flashing a far too toothy grin. "Oh don't look so surprised. If it didn't, we certainly wouldn't be here, together, having this conversation."

  "I suppose you are right," Thor admitted. "But how did you find others, uh like you, who wanted to sell themselves for sex?"

  "It wasn't as difficult as you think," Loki replied easily. "I provided food and housing, plus those employed keep 10% of their profit the first year. An additional 10% each year after. There were many homeless in this part of your best City, sorry to throw shade on it, but your glamour doesn't extend all the way to the walls. Oh, here we are, next stop."

  Thor looked up and was surprised to see they had stopped by a school house. The head teacher bustled out and meet Loki warmly. He passed her a small sack of coins before continuing on.

  "You own the school as well?" Thor asked astonished.

  "Oh no, Bina there owns the school," Loki replied. "It was her idea. I built it, the brothel helps fund it, but she owns it. She spent many years working for me before saving up enough to pay me back.Though, she actually approached me with the idea. I thought it was great. This area desperately needed a school and she's a fine teacher."

  Thor was completely astonished. As he followed Loki about the small area of town, he soon learned that every business in that small area out by the wall, had been started by someone from the brothel, and was either benefiting it, like the bakery and butcher supplying food for those that lived there, or being benefited by it. Loki had created a vast network of everyone working to benefit the other, all starting with selling sex. He really couldn't believe it, his mind was reeling with how one would even devise such a vast plan, and then put it into action.   

  Though he frowned as they stopped by the outer wall and Loki delivered the odd colored coins to the eager guards.

  "What exactly were those," he asked suspiciously.

  "Brothel tokens," Loki supplied easily. "Believe it or not, your men do get bored during their long stints out here on the wall."

  "You bribe the guards," Thor accused, slightly agitated.

  "It's no bribe, calm yourself," Loki assured him. "Do you see me getting anything in return? No. They protect not only the city from outside, but from within as well. And they do their job much better when their morale is not fading from boredom."

  Thor still frowned. Loki didn't seem to do anything that didn't benefit him, so he knew there had to be more to it. What did he mean, protect from within? Asgard was one of the safest cities in all the realms.

  "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do," Loki informed him as they arrived back at his home to find the drummer already awaiting the Jotun outside. Ready for him to start his show.

  Thor blinked and looked at him curiously as he changed. "You're still dancing. What ever for? You can't possibly need the money."

  "Because I enjoy it Thor," Loki said going up to him and taking his cheeks gently in his hands. "And I do need the money."

  He motioned to the sack on the table, where a scant few coins were left from the bulk that he'd gotten earlier from the brothel. All the rest had been distributed among the city.

  "Now stay inside, or come out and watch, but no interrupting," he ordered, giving Thor a quick kiss, drawing his attention immediately back. Thor smiled and nodded, of course he'd come outside and watch. He enjoyed watching Loki dance himself. Especially knowing he had full access to those lovely gyrating hips this evening after the performance.

  As he watched, he couldn't help but think back over the day. What Loki had accomplished was truly amazing. He could see now how everyone was provided for. Unemployed were given work, homeless were given food and shelter, children were taught and businesses started. Loki was truly brilliant. He could only hope to one day lead this city with such forethought.

  Thor sighed happily as he watched one of such a mind, doing what he apparently enjoyed. Much too the delight of all that watched.  
  
 ****************************************  
  
I know,I know, I totally breezed over that smut. Worry not my readers, there is plenty more of that to come.  >:)


	7. Chapter 7

******************

**Chapter 7**

********************

 

  Thor looked around as they entered the plain stone building a bit skeptically. Today had not been nearly as busy as yesterday. Just a bit of shopping at the market and now here. The old woman who came out greeted Loki warmly. Thor really shouldn't be surprised anymore, it seemed everyone on this side of town knew Loki.

  "Loki, what are we doing here?" Thor asked as they were lead down a hallway with rice paper doors on either side. The building was positively stifling.

  "I promised you a hot bath," Loki replied easily, a door to their right opening and two young women gestured for Thor too come in. Thor just stopped, peering into the room which subsisted of a wooden floor with a large hole in the middle full of steaming water.

  "There you are, a proper hot bath," Loki said gesturing towards the pool. "And these two lovely ladies will even bathe you if you prefer."

  "No thank you," Thor grumbled looping an arm around Lokis waist as he stepped inside the room. "I'd prefer it if it was just us."

  Loki shrugged indifferently and sent the girls away, closing the door behind them. "Suit yourself." He said as he began to strip, setting his clothes on a bench that sat just inside the door.

  Thor followed his lead, stripping down and stepping into the hot water with a relieved sigh. "Oh this is wonderful." He remarked, watching as the blue form slipped in just beside him. Loki sighing himself as he leaned back against the edge.

  "You know, I would have never guessed Jotuns liked hot baths." Thor remarked idly.

  "Well, I can only stand it for a short while I'm afraid," Loki stated. "But it is nice, how the warmth seeps all the way to your bones."

  Thor agreed but only had eyes for Loki as he soaked. The leaner man's skin glistening with the steam. His sable locks clinging to his cheeks. "I suppose you built this as well?"

  "I did," Loki stated smoothly. "It's lovely, isn't it. It was Sasha's idea. The woman who greeted us. The water is heated in the basement below by a giant furnace, then piped to every room in this place."

  "How is it, that you've built half a town without us even noticing," Thor asked looking about and taking the small room appraisingly.

  "It wasn't difficult, but it took time," Loki replied. "Such things were built so gradual, even the people living right next door hardly noticed. And I'm servicing a need. You probably didn't notice because you weren't being bothered by the people asking the palace for these things."

 "Perhaps," Thor said thoughtfully. "Though I wish they would have."

  "Do you," Loki's honestly curious tone drew Thor's gaze back to meet his questioning eyes. "Or is it only now because you've lived amongst them? I do recall someone turning their nose up quite distastefully at the idea of a brothel."

  Thor sighed heavily, Loki was right. These people's please would have likely fallen on only deaf ears before. He frowned as Loki climbed out and began drying off. "Done already?"

  "Yes, I'm afraid so," Loki said, bending over to brush Thor's cheek with one hand. "But you stay and soak awhile. I'll be right outside when you're done."

  Thor nodded and settled back into the pool. Watching the handsome Jotun dress and step out, sliding the door closed behind him. He pondered over everything he'd learned about him thus far. Everything he'd thought he knew about him had been turned on end. Loki's heart was much kinder than he'd imagined, and his wit and cleverness seemingly unmeasured.

  He wrote a letter that night too his mother, telling him if all he'd seen and been a part of here. But mostly of Loki and how he'd opened his eyes as none other could. Sealing it and having it ready when Fandrel stopped by that evening as he did every evening, to check on him.

*******************

 


	8. Chapter 8

***********************

**Chapter 8**

************************

 

  "I would like to buy you a gift," Thor stated as they wandered the market idly. Looking for something that caught their fancy for dinner that night.

  "Whatever for," Loki chuckled, glancing up at the larger man as though it was the most absurd thing he'd ever heard.

  "To thank you," Thor explained. "For putting up with me I guess."

  "Well, you've already paid for that privalege," Loki informed him smoothly as he continued perusing the stalls.

  "Then, for education me on my city's short comings," Thor continued undaunted.

  He would have just surprised the Jotun with a gift, but after how offended he'd been at Thor trying to pay for his food, he figured it would be safer to ask. Plus, he wasn't really sure what to buy him. He wore jewelry when dancing, but otherwise didn't seem to overly care for it. He didn't have a large wardrobe, but didn't seem to overly care for clothes either. Not that Thor minded that one bit. The handsome Jotun often walking about his house in nothing but sheer pants, cotton underclothes just hiding his manhood from sight, but leaving his ass far too easy to see through the thin cloth. In fact, only when he was about town did he wear any sort of formal clothing.

  "Given enough time, your people would have eventually done that for you as well," Loki stated picking out dinner potatoes and placing them in his shopping basket.

  "Then how about just because I want to," Thor offered.

  "Now that actually sounds like an honest reason," the leaner man said, pausing to meet Thor's steady gaze with a small smile.

  Loki could be difficult, that was certain. Already challenging, and pushing Thor to rethink his answers. But the golden Prince could be quite stubborn himself when he wanted to. As was the case now. He was determined to buy Loki something, he just needed to know what the Jotun wanted.

  "Fine," Loki relented with a sigh, as he turned and headed off. "I can see you're not going to let this go."

  Thor smiled triumphantly as he trailed after him. The Jotun was a quick learner and he was pleased to finally be getting his way without any further argument or discussion. He scanned the merchants they passed curiously, wondering what his lover could possibly want. But Loki's gaze remained firmly forward, until they'd passed the stalls and started winding their way between buildings. Finally he stopped and stepped inside, Thor pausing to regard the sign out front before following behind.

  He was stunned in silence. They'd entered a dimly lit shop, that featured shelves upon shelves of books. The smell of their musty tomes filling his senses. He was about to question if they were in the right place, but the look of such pure joy on the Jotun's face quickly silenced him. Bringing about a grin himself at seeing his lover so happy.

  Loki carefully browsed the shelves, letting his fingers dance over there spines of each book. Pausing now and again to pull one out and open it up for closer inspection.

  Thor could only stand and watch dreamily, feeling his chest tighten at the sight. The Jotun was really a never ending surprise, and this one could be among his favorite surprises yet. He could have chosen gold bands, or fine expensive wine, or even delicate jewels, or glasswear, but no. Out of all the treasures available to him, Loki had chosen books. Thor thought fondly of the massive library back at the palace where he'd spent many of his days, wrapped up in stories of adventure and heroism. Oh how he'd love to share that with the Jotun, imagining how delighted he'd surely be at such wealth of knowledge.

  Loki finally settled on a title, hugging the leather bound volume lovingly to his chest as he approached the larger man with a pleased smile.

  "I would like this one," he stated handing the book over.

  "Oh, I've read this story," Thor remarked a bit surprised as he recognized the cover. "This is a good one."

  "You've read it," Loki asked looking at him honestly curious.

  "Yes, though admittedly, it has been awhile," Thor admitted meeting that bright green gaze and rubbing his neck a bit sheepishly. The story in question has plenty of action, adventure, but above that, romance. Quite a bit of romance, actually. He wondered if his lover had caught that when perusing the pages.

  "Well, don't spoil it, I haven't," Loki warned, taking hiim by the arm,and leading him up to the counter to pay.

  The elderly gentleman sitting behind the counter, looked up as they approached. Moving a giant magnifying glass out of the way and closing the book he'd been using it on to closely study the pages as he passed Loki a warm smile.

    "Ah Loki," he greeted the Jotun pleasantly. "Have you found anything exciting this week?"

  Thor took keen notice if the verbage, this week? So Loki visited the book shop often. This only delighted Thor all the more.

  "Oh yes," Loki announced, giving Thor a nudge and he placed the book on the counter.

  "Ahhhhh,I remember this one," the shop keeper was stating fondly as he studied the books cover. "As I recall, there were two additional volumes to this story. Though, it is a shame,  I have yet to be able to obtain any copies of those."

  "Oh that is a shame," Loki remarked a bit sadly.

  Thor still smiled a little. The shop keeper was correct, there were two more volumes. He'd read them all as a young man, and currently had them all in the palace library. He would have to get them for Loki once he returned. If he actually liked the story that was. It might not turn out to be the Jotun's cup of tea. He was yet unsure what Loki's view on it all was.

  Still, Delighted in having a solid idea for another gift for his favorite Jotun, he paid for the book and escorted Loki back home.

******************

  Thor gazed fondly at the Jotun currently sitting on the couch, his nose practically buried in the book as he read. Thor offering to make dinner that night, was busy seasoning the steaks as he followed the recipe in another book Loki had on cooking. He was ever amazed by his lover. The ladies of the court would have easily chosen something far more glamorous. Loki could have easily chosen jewelry, or fancy wine, or expensive bed coverings and Thor would have gladly bought any of them for him. But he chose a very simple, heavily used, book. And he looked every bit as pleased as if he'd received an entire house full of gold.

  "Is everything alright," Loki's voice called him back to the present as those emerald orbs locked with his. Thor just now noticing that he was watching him.

  "Yes, just daydreaming," He replied, blinking quickly, he returned to putting the steaks on to cook. A grin still pulling at his cheeks.

  Loki smirked knowingly as he set his book down and sauntered into the kitchen, leaning back against the counter beside him. "Of what, prey tell were you daydreaming of," he purred, deliberately running one finger down his arm, so his nail just grazed the outline of his bicep.

  It raised goosebumps on Thor's flesh and he grabbed Loki, moving to pin him between himself and the counter by pressing his hips tightly into the leaner man's. "You, always you." He breathed as he leaned down, sucking down on Loki's neck, just over the delicate pulse point. His groin grinding into the Jotun's as he enjoyed the lovely mewling sounds it elicited from his lover's lips.

  Loki tilted his head, giving Thor full access as his elegant fingers fisted in Thor's shirt and short locks. It wasn't often that Loki submitted to the larger man like this, usually meeting him with equal aggression. Not that Thor minded. But as he caught his lover's lips in a tender kiss, he decided this was nice as well. His breath growing heavier as their excitement increased, both enjoying the teasing too much to take it any further just yet despite their growing arousals.

  They did finally pause to rescue their steak dinner from burning, setting it aside as Loki fetched the lube. Thor waisting no time in returning to their actions when he returned. Removing the Jotun's pants and lifting him easily, moving him to pin him against the wall and groaning in ecstasy as he entered him, those fine long legs of his, wrapping about his hips like a vice.

  Loki leaned his head back, echoing his groan as Thor fully seated himself. The Asgardian taking full advantage of that beautifully exposed neck, kissing, sucking, devouring the delicate flesh there as he pounded into his lover. The Jotun's moans increasing and soon yelling his pleasure to the heavens, driving Thor to thrust even harder into him. Feeling his lover's body stiffen, and then contract around him as he came, pulling the Asgardians own climax out along with it. The pleasure rocketing through him, causing Thor to bite down on the soft flesh, stifling his moan in the junction where Loki throat and shoulder met.

  As his heart rate leveled, he realized what he'd done, gently kissing the spot as he deliberately slid out of his lover and lowered him gently to the floor.

  "I am sorry," He said quite embarrassed as he saw the red welts raised upon the blue flesh that his bite had rendered. "I did not mean to hurt you."

  Loki merely smiled pleasantly as he raised his fingers to trace over the bite marks. "Again, we Jotun's have a much higher threshold for pain." He assured him. Kissing his lips gently again before ducking off to go get cleaned up.

  Thor redressing himself, then set about to finish getting their dinner ready. The Jotun returning, dressed and looking fresh as ever, just as he was setting the food on the table.

  "I thought you didn't sell your days," Thor jested, nodding to the window where daylight still streamed in.

  "I don't," Loki replied easily, as he began to eat. "That was for me."

  Thor couldn't deny how his chest tightened at the admission. He'd hoped his lover enjoyed his company as well, but to instigate their actions for his own pleasure, was even further proof. He couldn't help grinning like a fool as he ate. Though if the steaks were slightly overdone, neither complained.

*******************


	9. Chapter 9

*****************************

**Chapter 9  
**

*******************************

  Loki lead Thor down the street past buildings that were now growing more familiar by the day. The sun shining bright upon him, several street musicians playing along the way, bringing an extra bit of bounce to the Jotun's step. He'd spent two weeks with the leaner man and still found him just as fascinating every day. Even now, how he glanced over his shoulder to pass Thor a gentle smile from time to time.

  Loki turned to shortcut through an alley, one he used often, Thor tight on his heels thinking nothing out of the ordinary. Until Loki stopped suddenly, Thor nearly running into him as he looked past him to see two gruff looking men holding daggers. Thor grabbed Loki to pull him out of harms way, only to turn to see another man has stepped in behind them, blocking their retreat. The large Asgardian bristled, how dare they! Did they not know who they were facing? Why if he had Mjolnir, he lay them all out flat.

  But he didn't, and the men had no idea, because Thor was in disguise. So, hand to hand combat it would be.

  "Here's the selfish brute," one of the men announced, looking far too eagerly at Thor. "Keeping our little dancer all for himself. Won't even let us have a turn."

  The man's words made Thor's blood boil. Just the thought of them touching Loki, His Loki, filled him with such rage. He roared and rushed forward, even without a weapon himself, he was quite the force to be reckoned with. Earning only a cut on the bicep before disabling both men. Turning quickly to dispatch the third, only to see Loki had the thug already held with the man's own dagger to his throat.

  Thor couldn't help but grin proudly. Clever and able to handle his own in a brawl. Again, Loki surprised him. "Friends of yours," Thor asked him jestingly.

  "Obviously not," Loki supplied with a frown.

  Just then two guards came rushing in to the alley, swords at the ready. "You're a bit late I'm afraid," Thor said gesturing to the two men lying unconscious on the ground.

  The guards sheathed their swords and relieved Loki of his captive. Loki moving immediately to Thor's side, which caused a funny flutter in his heart. He looped his arm around his lover's trim waist, stepping aside as the guards moved to inspect the other men. This was the protection from within Loki had spoke of and Thor was suddenly grateful they had eyes watching his favorite Jotun in case he hadn't have been there.

  Loki tugged at him and got him moving again, heading straight back to his house.

  "Here, let me clean that cut," he announced, wetting rag in the kitchen and sitting Thor down in a chair as he dabbed at the wound.

  "Tis but a scratch," Thor assured him, but allowed the Jotun to finish. "Do not fret, I heal fast."

  "Fret over you facing down two thugs?" Loki scoffed. "Hardly."

  Thor chuckled, it was good being taken care of while not being overly mothered. "You handled yourself quite well," he remarked.

  "Yes, well, I'm still a Jotun," Loki supplied. "Born for battle and all that."

  "Are you now," Thor teased," I hadn't noticed" Loki just shook his head and wrapped Thor's arm in a bandage. "Is that why you have tiny swords over your fireplace."

  "Those tiny swords can be just a fierce on the battlefield as your larger ones," Loki countered boldly

  Thor smiled, as he took the challenge. "Prove it."

  Loki sighed and narrowed his gaze, before finally shaking his head and going to pull down the thin bladed rapier swords, each easily over three feet in length. Pushing his couch to the side and holding one out for Thor too take.

  "This blade is all bendy," Thor remarked, scoffing at it. "How is this going to do..." *thwack* he was sincerely suddenly cut off as Loki rapped him across the butt with the flat portion of his own sword.

  "Are you going to make fun all day, or would you actually like to learn how to use them," Loki remarked with a sly grin.

  "I know how to wield a sword," Thor growled, stepping forward with a frown, sword held out in front of him.

  "Show me then, of great golden prince,." Loki jeered as he side stepped in a circle, one arm held neatly behind his back as he held the thin sword straight up before his face.

  "I do not wish to hurt you," Thor growled and took a hesitant swipe at the Jotun, Loki stepping to the side and avoiding it easily. Awarding Thor another slap to the butt with his own sword.   
  
  "Obviously, that's not going to be a problem." Loki returned smugly.   
  
  Thor countered again, but Loki just blocked it with his sword and twirled in close, kissing Thor on the cheek before ducking away.   
    
  "I'm fairly certain that would be seen as cheating," Thor chuckled, carefully circling the leaner man.  
  
  Thor couldn't believe it, no matter how quick he thought he was, Loki was always one step ahead. Blocking or evading lithely, easily twisting and turning to avoid him. "Norns how I'd love to see you on the battlefield." He said as another of his thrusts were parried by his partner.

  "What a terrible thing to wish for Thor," Loki returned.

  "But you're so good at this," Thor remarked, so distracted that Loki caught him completely off and tripped him up, sending him to the floor. Thor rolled over to find a finely tipped sword aimed at him and grinned broadly. It wasn't many that could best him in battle. " And it's so hot."

  "Thor I've got you!!" a sudden feminine voice announced as the door was kicked in and a dark headed woman surged in, sword in hand. Loki looked up in shocked surprise and quickly retreated, unsure who or what he was facing.

  "Sif no," Thor yelled, trying to halt the woman.

  He struggled to his feet as she charged, Loki turning just in time to avoid her as she rushed past. 

  "Friend of yours?" Loki asked returning to Thor's side.

  Sif growled as she turned and approached, stalking forward with her sword leveled at the Jotun. "So this is the Frost giant scum that's been holding you captive?"

  "Sif, Nay, you have been misinformed" Thor corrected, stepping between her and Loki. "I'm not being held captive. I wanted to spend some time here with Loki."

  "Loki," Sif spat the name. "He's Bewitched you, hasn't he. Tell me what you drugged the prince with right now Jotun, or I'll slit your throat."

  "Never mind, she's definitely not a friend," Loki frowned. "Ex lover perhaps? Or maybe current lover?"

  "Sif enough! Now lower your sword," Thor warned, not liking how his friend was talking to Loki one bit. "That is an order." He said with a Stern finger until the woman relented and finally sheathed her sword. "And she's not a lover," Thor informed turning to Loki. "She's just a close friend."

  "Oh, so she wants to be your lover then," Loki remarked smoothly.

  Sif growled and launched at the Jotun, Thor moving in time to block her and holding her by the shoulders. "You know Loki, you're not helping." Thor grumbled. "Now Sif calm yourself. You'll not lay a finger on him while I'm here."

  "Nor when you're not by how slow she moves," the Jotun added as he turned to go make himself some tea as though nothing were out of the ordinary.

  "Loki, please," Thor sighed, wondering why the Jotun was being so obstinate. Was he jealous of this woman? No, that would be ridiculous."Now Sif, what are you doing here?"

  "Looking for you, of course," Sif replied."No one has seen you for weeks. We began to fear the worst."

  "You had no reason to fret," Thor assured her, relinquishing his hold. "Mother knows where I am, as does Fandral."

  "Fandral?! That rat," Sif cursed. "Why didn't he tell us?"

  "Because he was sworn to secrecy," Thor stated, smiling grateful as Loki sidled up next to him and handed him some tea. "I didn't want everyone knowing where I was."

  "And for good reason," Sif growled glaring at the Jotun. "A frost giant Thor? What exactly are you doing here? And you cut your hair?"

  "Now I have warned you once," Thor stated sternly, pointing a finger at her. "I shall not warm you again. His name is Loki and what I'm doing here does not concern you Lady Sif."

  "Doesn't concern me," she argued. "How can it not. You're all the way at the other end of town with...him... doing gods know what... Oh. Thor, really?" She looked horrified as it sank in.

  Thor watched her sort it out as he slipped his arm about the lean Jotuns waist. "Do you have a problem, lady Sif?"

  "Plenty," she growled then looked up to meet Thor's narrow gaze. "I mean Thor... I just have so many questions."

  "I'll allow you one," he stated. "And only one. And only because you are my friend. But do not try my patience any further."

  "Why," she blurted out quickly, he could tell she was trying to get him to see her side. "Why him when you have your pick of any woman in the entire palace?"

  "Because he's not from the palace," Thor replied with a sigh, his gaze falling tenderly to look down at the Jotun. "He's everything they're not."

  "That's because he's a Jotun," Sif spat, gesturing at the leaner man.

  "It's not just that," Thor said shaking his head. "He's intelligent, and fierce, and makes me question everything I think I know about him nearly every day. "

  Sif just crossed her arms, still not seeing how any of that was a good thing.

  "Sif, you'd be amazed by the good he does around here," Thor continued. "Housing and feeding the poor."

  "We don't have any poor," Sif countered.

  "Well, not now you don't," Loki stated moving to go sit at the table. Looking up as Fandral walked through the still open door.

  "I'm not interrupting am I," he asked looking around sheepishly. "I can come back later."

  "No Fandral, Lady Sif was just leaving," Thor informed. "Perhaps you could escort her back to the palace."

  Sif glowered at Thor before pushing past him and storming out the door. Thor nodded to Fandral who shrugged and followed her out, closing the door behind him.

  "Any other girlfriends that may come kicking in my door," Loki asked as the larger man sat beside him. Thor's shoulders sagging with heavy thought.

  "She is not my girlfriend," Thor replied. But couldn't help but be troubled as to why Sif disapproved so much of Loki. If only she could see what Thor himself saw. "But no, nobody else should come kicking in your door."

  "Good, and here we've almost made it to the end of your reservation, without me losing any major pieces of furniture."

  Thor knew Loki meant it in jest, but it only reminded him that his time with the Jotun was quickly coming to an end. Then what would he do? Return back to the palace as though none of this ever happened?

 

****************************************

 


	10. Chapter 10

****************

**Chapter 10**

*************************

  The next day dawned hot and sticky, a rare stifling Asgardian summer day. The open window didn't even carry in a breeze as the air seemed thick and still.

  Thor wasn't surprised to be the first one awake. Caressing his trim lover's bare side until the leaner man groaned and rolled off of him. Thor chuckled and got up, dressing in only his pants as he went to start the tea pot. Knowing his partner usually followed soon after, which had become quite their routine.

  Which startled Thor all the more when the tea pot whistled steamily, and Loki had yet to join him. He shook his head, pouring them both cups, then going to rouse the leaner man.

  "Loki, are you going to sleep all day," he asked smiling as he saw the bare form lying face down on the bed. Loki had kicked off all the blankets, which wasn't particularly unusual as the Jotun often slept without any coverings. The bonus that it left his entire blue form naked and exposed for Thor's viewing pleasure. He paused a moment to appreciate the sight before moving to the bed. "Lookiii" he crooned setting the cups down down and brushing Loki's hair from his face.

  His hand suddenly paused on his forehead. Loki was warm, Jotun's weren't supposed to be this warm. He suddenly got quite concerned. "Loki, wake up! You have to wake up!"

  "Thor, stop," Loki grumbled, not making any move to get up as he just turned his head the other direction. "It's too...too hot."

  Of course it was too hot. Way too hot for Jotuns. He immediately scooped Loki up into his arms, carrying him bridal style and ignoring his groans in protest as he pushed weakly against him. Finally setting him down on the floor of the shower and turning it on. Letting the cold water rush down upon his lover and hoping it would be enough to cool him down.

  It took a few minutes, far too long for Thor's liking, but eventually Loki opened his eyes and looked up at him. His orbs dark red as he apparently lacked the energy to even change their color. "Thank you Thor," he breathed, letting his head rest wearily back against the wall.

  Thor placed his palm against Loki's forehead again, this wasn't enough, he was still warm. What he needed was ice. But where would he find it and how would he get it here? And even more importantly, he couldn't leave Loki unattended in the shower while he was gone, what if he became unconscious and drowned.

  Thor carefully worked through each problem until he had solutions. As to the immediate, he grabbed a towel, soaking it in the cold water then wrapped Loki into it, carrying him back to the bedroom and laying him down upon the stone floor. "I'm sorry my friend, it'll be cooler down here. Worry not, I shall return." He assured him, earning only a groan of recognition. He went to leave, then as an afterthought, returned to place a pillow under Loki's head. He looked so frail there on the floor. It tugged at Thor's heart, but he knew he had to go.

  Quickly he rushed back to the palace, only after calling Fandral down to vouch that Thor was who he said he was, did the guards allow him to enter.

  "I had no idea that Jotuns were affected so," Fandral remarked as he matched Thor's hurried stride, step for step. "Though this isn't a new occurrence. We have days like this every year. Surely he'll be alright."

  "You didn't see him, Fandral," Thor stated, his heart hammering in his chest. "He could barely move."

  They rounded the corner and Thor made Fandral wait outside as he entered the treasure room. Coming out with an ornately decorated box. He was immediately off again, pausing only to grab two fur lined coats. "You'll need these," Thor said handing them over. Then grabbing one himself, though cold rarely bothered him as much.

  "Coats," Fandral questioned. "But Thor, it's got to be 110 degrees out there. "

  "Just trust me," Thor stated urgently thrusting the box at his friend. "Take them and this to the bath house and wait for me there."

  Fandral looked at the box curiously, before nodding and taking off.

  Thor hurried out himself, pausing by the brothel. "Gather all the Jotuns you can find and meet me at the bath house, hurry." He informed, rushing out again.

  Loki was right where he'd left him, but the towel was far too warm. As though soaking up body heat the Jotun shouldn't have. Thor tossed it aside an grabbed a pair of pants, pulling them roughly on his lover before lifting him into his arms again.

  "Thor," Loki croaked and Thor felt that terrible tugging at his heart again.

  "Shhhhh it'll be okay," Thor assured him, rushing out. "Just hang in there."

  Everyone had gathered, waiting outside the bath house as he'd ordered. No patrons had visited it today as it was too hot for a bath. It would work perfect.

  "Theo, what's the meaning of this," Sasha asked as the larger man approached with Loki in his arms. The Jotun's arms hanging limply at his sides.

  "No time to explain," Thor said motioning for Fandral to follow him inside. "Just give me two minutes, then bring the rest of the Jotun inside. Get the guards to help carry them." He said nodding to the wall.

  "Oh uh, apparently you'll need this," Fandral said handing her a coat before chasing after Thor.

  Sasha looked at the crowd of weak and unconscious Jotun, before shaking her head and making her way to the wall guards.

  Thor had Fandral open all the bath house doors, carrying Loki inside one and motioning for the box as he set him down. Carefully he opened it just a crack and a great rush off ice surged out. Freezing the bath pools solid and soon creeping up to cover every wall, door and ceiling. Fandrel quickly put on the coat, nudging Thor wordlessly until he did the same.

  Thor watched Loki hopefully, his breaths now coming out in little white clouds. Finally he groaned and Thor had thought his crimson eyes had never looked more gorgeous. Slowly he tried to sit up, Thor quickly moving to help him.

  "Thor? What.." Loki breathed looking in confusion at the frozen bathhouse. "What is all this?"

  He turned as the front door had opened and guards began carrying in the other Jotuns, laying them gently on the icy floors and watching as one by one, they all seemed gradually to come back to life.

  "You did this," Loki breathed and Thor met his gaze, seeing the Jotun regard him with such adoration made his chest swell with pride. "You brilliant, wonderful man." He said cupping Thor's cheek as his icy lips met the larger Asgardian's. Thor delighted in the chill of the kiss, thinking it felt most wonderful and tasted quite like ice.. And when they broke, those emerald orbs were finally back.

  By that evening, the heat had finally lifted as storm clouds rolled in. Thor sent the Casket of Winters back with Fandral bidding him to give it to his mother, as he walked back to Loki's place. They just stepped inside as the first drops of rain fell.

  Loki turned immediately, once inside and kissed Thor deeply. Thor was surprised by the sudden attack, but quickly returned it. His lover pressing against him, kissing him so needily. Thor slid his hands down to the Jotun's butt and rutted into him as he pulled him tight against him. Causing Loki to moan openly, breaking the kiss as he caught his breath. Hastily, he fisted the ends ofThor's shirt and lifted it off. His mouth descending upon the bare flesh, tasting and sucking it greedily.

  "I guess you're feeling better," Thor chuckled, giving his firm butt another squeeze.

  Loki's didn't respond, his fingers working fervently to undo Thor's breeches. "Norns why do you wear so much clothing? " He complained.

  Thor just smiled and tilted his head back up to kiss his lips. His lover's lips and mouth, still so cool from being in the cold all day. Thor found it addictive, tasting the ice on his tongue, feeling the cold of his body pressed against him.

  He reached between them, undoing his own pants and pushing them down easily. "Is that better? "He asked with a smirk.

  "Much," Loki breathed, suddenly dropping to his knees. Thor had just a moment to brace himself before that frigid mouth enveloped him. He gasped in surprise, but oddly it wasn't unpleasant. Loki was adept as ever and the ice made the sensation entirely different. More sharp and insistent, sending jolts of pleasure into him each time the Jotun sucked him in, holding onto Thor's thighs firmly to steady himself.

  Thor gently pulled Loki's hair back, fisting into a ponytail to keep it out of his lover's face. His head falling back against the door, absently listening to the rain outside as he watched his lover work. Finally Loki realised him, letting his length slide through his pursed lips with an audible pop, then raising back up to meet his gaze. Thor couldn't help but notice how wide his pupils were in his lust filled eyes. He felt his chest tighten and his cock twitch excitedly at the want reflecting at him.

  With one hand still holding his lover's hair, he pulled him in, devouring his mouth and pushing the pants off the Jotun's hips. Feeling Loki's own erection now pressing into his thigh insistently.

  Thor growled as he released Loki's hair, looping both arms under him and carrying him off to the bedroom. He'd briefly considered the couch, but still wasn't certain it would wistand their activities. His lover mouthing his neck and shoulders and whining needily, before Thor laid him gently on the bed.

  It took only a moment to lube them both up and slip inside, but in that time, Loki had begun stroking himself as he watched the larger man. And God's it was all Thor could do, not to come undone right there. Just seeing the hungry want for him in the Jotun's expression was more than he ever hoped for.

  Feeling his own prowness bolstered by Loki's desire, he lifted his lover's hips. Those incredibly long legs wrapping folding up towards his lover's chest. Thor leaned against them as he set a rather aggressive rythm, pounding into his love. He had worried that he was being too rough, Loki had just been recovering from the heat not too long ago. But the Jotun's fingers dug into him sharply, as though not wanting him to move.

  "Oh yes Thor," Loki practically yelled as the bundle of nerves deep inside were hit. "Right there, oh by the nine, harder!"

  Thor smirked and eagerly abliged. Hitting into Loki so hard, his lover had to release his hold on him, so that he could brace himself against the head board or risk being driven through the mattress. The moans and howls eminating from his lover's mouth were the most beautiful thing Thor ever heard. He never once thought Loki was faking such cries of pleasure before, but he was certain no one could fake this.

  As the moans turned to keens and pants, Thor sunk himself deep inside the Jotun and began rocking his hips, making the head of his cock grind against the nerves. Causing his love to gasp in pleasure as he pushed back against him. Holding his breath and groaning until he finally exploded with a yell. His own seed painting his gorgeous blue chest as he came.

  As his lover clenched around him, Thor allowed his own climax as well. Hearing his love cry out again as his hot seed filled him and pressed into the nerves. His heart pounding in his ears as he pressed as hard as possible into his love, until the wave of pleasure had finally passed and he carefully lowered Loki onto the bed.

  "You are absolutely gorgeous," Thor purred leaning down to kiss his lover's lips gently.

  "Mmmmmm so I've been told," Loki replied his exquisite bare chest still heaving as he caught his breath.

  Thor felt a surge of possessiveness flood him as he was starkly reminded of just what his lover was and that he had had many other suitors before Thor. Loki's words bothered him far more than they should and he got back up, making sure to paint on a smile.

  "I'll go get us some water." He announced in what he hoped was an even tone.

  Hearing Loki get up behind him, presumably to go clean up.

  When he returned, Loki was lying on his stomach with his head resting in his hands, looking dreamily out the window as lightning pierced the sky.

 "I do love storms." Loki remarked with a sigh as he turned and took the offered glass of water and began downing it immediately.

  "So do I," Thor replied with a smile as he gazed out at the rain. Feeling the thunder vibrate through the house.

  "Oh that's right," Loki remarked, setting the mostly empty glass aside. "God of thunder and all. Is this one of yours?"

  "No, no, it's just a natural storm," Thor chuckled, sliding in next to his lover.

  "Mmmm pity," Loki hummed as he rolled over on his side with his back pressed to Thor's chest so he could watch the storm through the window. His tight round ass fitting perfectly into the larger man's groin. "And here I was hoping this was all due to the fabulous sex we just had."

  Thor smiled and shifted closer, looping an arm over his waist and catching his hand.  Twining their fingers together easily. Loki admitting how great the sex had been reboldtered his spirit. So what if Loki had had other lover's. He was here with Thor now and he'd instigated sex with him numerous times now. Thor highly doubted he did with any of his other suitors.

  "I'm really glad you're feeling better, Loki." Thor said gently, bringing the back of his lover's hand up to kiss it tenderly as they lay together, listening to the storm.

  "So am I," Loki replied with a sigh. "Thanks entirely to one very clever Prince of Asgard."

  Thor just smiled at his lover, kissing his shoulder as they lay listening to the rain, until both drifted off to sleep.

 

******************


	11. Chapter 11

********************

**Chapter 11**

***********************

  Thor's final week with Loki flew by way too fast. He knew it was imminent, even the paint disguise on his face was completely faded by now, but wanted to deny it for as long as possible.

  Mainly because he didn't want to leave Loki. He'd grown quite fond of waking in the morning to that handsome face, walking with him about the city and getting to know the people far better than he ever would have sitting upon a throne. Cooking, he was amazed at how much he loved cooking. But mostly, he'd miss Loki.   

  Never before had someone intrigued him so much, matching him in sex, sword, and witt. Being able to have intelligent conversations at great length, or even just sitting together quietly, not conversing at all.

  
  Gods yes, it was going to be truly hard to leave. He knew he could just purchase another month. Assuming Loki would agree, though the leaner man had stated that everything in this city had a price. But he'd already been gone from the palace for too long. People would start to wonder, and when they did that, they began to search. Possible that they'd see through his disguise and out him to the public. He was surprised that hadn't happened already when he had had to return for the Casket of Winters. Fandral must have done some pretty inventive damage control.

  
  "So what will you do once I'm gone," Thor was asking idly curious as he sat waiting for Fandral to come to escort him home.

  
  "Enjoy my privacy," Loki returned wryly. TThoughtheupturn on one side of his mouth proved it was said in half jest. The Jotun looked up, meeting Thor's steady gaze and lowered the book he'd been reading with a sigh. "Thor, what do you think I'll do?"

  "Go back to what you did before," Thor said grimly, knowing it was true. Loki had sold himself for money before, and for some reason, Thor had blocked that out. And he now knew why, just the thought of another sharing Loki's bed made his blood boil. The same bed where he made love to him nearly every night. Where they often lay tangled together so tight, they matched each other breath for breath as they slept. "But you shouldn't need that much money now, not after what I've already paid."

  
  "Yes, because buying enough food to feed the God of thunder wouldn't have depleted my funds in the slightest," Loki returned a bit dryly.

  
  "Loki, you could have asked," Thor chided gently. "I do not mind sharing the burden of purchasing food."

  
  Loki sighed and shook his head, raising his book again. "It's alright Thor. You helping to prepare it was help enough."

  
  "I'll miss you," Thor stated boldly, knowing the Jotun frowned at such tender remarks.

  
  "I won't," Loki returned easily, not even looking up this time. "You're terrible for business."

  
  "Then maybe I'll just take you back to the palace with me," Thor added, smiling as the thought actually didn't seem like that bad of an idea.

  
  "To keep me as what, a concubine of the court," Loki scoffed, dropping his book so loud that it slapped his thighs. "There to stand it waiting for whenever his majesty gets bored enough to seek me out? Or perhaps the crown prince's pet Frost Giant, oh how the court would love that! I think I'll pass."

  
  " I'd never..."Thor frowned, but Loki was right. he hadn't thought that one through at all. "Then I'll come visit, you."

  
  "Oh gee, I wait on baited breath," Loki said sarcastically, shaking his head. "Best keep your disguise handy then. "

  
  "Why are you acting like this," Thor spat in disbelief at the turn of mood.

  
  "Why are you," Loki replied heatedly. "You had no right to get attached. You knew exactly what I was the first night you bedded me. Pushing my face into the mattress and plowing into me like a ruddy bull. You had no sentiments then."

  
  "Well forgive me if I've gotten to know you better since then," Thor was now yelling, this had all turned so fast.

  
  "You only think you know me Thor," Loki returned coldly.

  
  Both turned as their was a knock on the door, but Loki was moving first, on his feet to swing it open, revealing Fandral on the other side. "Ah, right on time. Thor, I do believe your reservation is up. Now do hurry along, I have other clients to see to tonight."

  
  Thor was taken aback, he'd no idea what to say to that. Was Loki just saying that to push his buttons? Though, he had every right to see other men now. Thor had to remind himself that this was what Loki did.

  Still, Thor didn't think he'd jump straight into business as usual so soon. Seems he'd been all wrong, perhaps about a lot of things. Loki actually sharing the same feelings he'd developed for the Jotun, being one them.

  "Fine," he growled heading towards the door. He really didn't want their last time together to end in a fight, but his blood was positively seething with frustration now. "Goodbye Loki."

**********

  
  "Well, that could've gone better," Fandral remarked after they were well on their way back to the palace. "Rough night?"

  
  "I should have known," Thor growled, staring firmly at the ground as he strode along. "All that Jotun cares about is money. I'm such an idiot, that's all I was to him this whole time. Just one fat paycheck."

  
  "Uhhh, actually, about that," Fandral began hesitantly, causing Thor to halt and eye him darkly. "See, the thing is, he gave all your money back after that first week you two were together." Thor's face dropped as he stared at his friend in disbelief. "Yeah, it's all waiting for you back in the palace. Every single Galleon, counted it myself."

  
  "Fandral, why didn't you tell me," Thor asked, grabbing the other man by the shoulders as comprehension set in. If Loki didn't keep the money, then why had he allowed Thor to stay as long as he did? The only answer was that Thor wasn't just a paycheck to him after all. That there really had been something there that maybe the Jotun didn't want to admit.

  
  "He made me swear to secrecy," Fandral explained. "He made me promise not to tell until the reservation was over. Which, technically is now."

  
  "Oh Fandral, I could kiss you!" Thor said in excitement as his heart hammered excitedly in his chest.

  
  "Wow, thank you, but please don't" Fandral stated meekly.

  
  Thor just chuckled and released him as he turned to sprint back to town. Of course Loki had picked a fight with him, he hadn't wanted Thor to stay. He knew it would be better for him to return to the palace and probably figured Thor would ask him to come along. Would likely have insisted it quite stubbornly, had Thor not been too angry to think of a clever reply to his lover's argument. A Concubine, indeed! As if Thor would ever treat Loki in such a way. So they fought and he pushed him out. What a clever, clever little minx.

  
  Thor burst into the house, expecting to see Loki where he'd left him on the couch, but the room was empty, the book now lying forgotten where the Jotun had formerly been sitting. Had he actually gone out searching for other clients? Was Thor reading this whole conversation wrong?   

  He then heard the sound of the shower and smiled. No, he was still here. Wide grin pulling at his cheeks, he dashed to the bathroom. And there he froze.

  
  Loki was sitting in the floor of the shower, still in his clothes with his knees drawn up to his chest as the water poured over him. His face buried in his arms, but Thor didn't need to see his face to see that he was crying. He heard the sniffs and saw the quaking shoulders. Immediately he melted down onto his knees beside the leaner man and ignoring the cold water,reached for him.

  
 Loki looked up in surprise at the touch, his face crumpling as he recognized Thor. Surging forward to meet his embrace as he wrapped his wet arms around him.

  "Oh Thor, I'm so sorry." he sobbed. "I didn't mean any of it."

  
  Thor could only hold him close, feeling his heart tighten at such sadness. Loki truly did feel the same for him and it only increased his ache for him as he gently lifted him from the shower.

  "Shhhh it's okay, Loki. It's okay." he assured him, carrying hm into the bedroom and setting him gently on the edge of the bed. Moving away to get him some dry clothes. "I know."

  
  "Why did you come back," Loki sniffled, looking at the floor so pitifully.

  
  "I'm not leaving without you," Thor stated firmly, returning with the clothes and helping to peel Loki out of his wet ones.

  
  "But I can't go to the palace with you," Loki reminded, peeling away his shirt.

  
  "You can and you will," Thor returned, tugging down Loki's pants as gently as he could then quickly sliding him into the dry ones. "Listen," he said a little more gently. "I know you've got a million reasons not to go. But I'm giving you one good reason to change your mind. And that's me. I will not leave without you and I will not allow anyone else to lay their hands upon you again, ever. You're mine and mine alone, as I am yours and yours alone. Forever and always, if you'll agree that is."

  
  "That sounds an awful lot like a marriage proposal, Odinson," Loki gave a small half laugh and looked away.

  
  Thor gently took his chin and guided those precious green orbs back his way. "That's because it is." He said, waiting carefully for Loki's response.

  It was brilliant, the best plan yet and likely the only one that could work. As soon as it was out, Thor kicked himself for not thinking of it sooner. He was happy with Loki, happier than he'd been with anyone. So, why shouldn't he marry him and they be together for the rest of their days?

  
  "Your father will never allow it," Loki scoffed, brow furrowing as he looked at the large man still kneeling before him.

  
  "My mother will," Thor returned softly. "I've been writing to her about you the whole time I've been here. Fandral's been delivering my letters and bringing me her replies. She'll be delighted to finally meet you. As for my father, we'll let him speak for himself. "

  
  He could see Loki thinking through it, wanting to come up with further arguments. He gently leaned forward and kissed him, meeting those cool lips in what was intended to be just a chaste kiss, but finding himself deepening it. Craving more as Loki opened his mouth to allow Thor in, leaning back until Thor was covering him on the bed.   

  Loki hadn't put on a shirt yet, and his cool skin radiated through Thor's thin shirt. His large hands smoothing down his lover's abdomen, finding the spiral runes that sat upon the Jotun's hips. Their sensitivity, bringing the leaner man to moan into the kiss as Thor circled them with his thumbs. Causing Loki to press his groin wantonly up into Thor's.

  
  Thor pushed his lover's pants down easily, smoothing his hand up along the length of his hardening cock. Stroking it until Loki was panting heavily and canting his hips into Thor's hands. Thor stepped back long enough to shed his own clothes and grab the lubricant, painting it on while watching his lover closely. He'd never known such a substance had existed before getting with Loki. His lover assuring him that the clear gel relaxed his hole and prevented pain, so there was no need for anything further before plunging in. Which meant that they could have sex often spontaneously and Thor needn't worry about hurting his partner.

  
  Thor came back forward, holding his own member in his hands to guide it in. Hearing the delighted sigh from his lover as he seated himself firmly within that heat. They couldn't drag their love making out too long, he was still expected back at the palace, so he immediately set into a rolling rhythm. Holding Loki's gaze as they made love. Their gasps and pants filling the air as they rocked as one.

  Thor reached between them, stroking his lover until he climaxed, head falling back, Thor's name spilling lusciously from his lips. Only then did Thor allow for his own climax, echoing his lover's name as he plunged deep inside. Their mouths meeting hungrily in confirmation of their love.

**************

  
  "So, am I to take it that was a yes," Fandral asked idly, alerting the pair to his presence on the couch as they finally emerged. He sat idly reading through the book Loki had discarded earlier.

  
  Thor wanted to frown, but it seemed as though a grin refused to leave his lips as he held his love by an arm about the waist. "Fandral, how long have you been there?"

  
  "Just after 'I'm not leaving without you' and before 'That sounds like a marriage proposal, Odinson," Fandral smirked. "Oh don't worry, I mostly ignored the rest. Wouldn't be tactful to listen in on your little coitus, would it?"

  
  "Come on Fandral," Thor sighed, still holding onto his love as they headed towards the door.

  
  "So that was a yes," Fandral stated hopping to his feet and trailing after them. "Oh I do love a good wedding. Lot's of single ladies at weddings."

*******************


	12. Chapter 12

***************  
  
Chapter 12  
  
*****************  
  
  As Thor had guessed, the meeting with his mother went great. Frigga took to Loki immediately, welcoming him warmly and encouraging them both on their wedding plans. The meeting with his father, however, did not go as spectacularly. Only meeting Thor's intended briefly before sending him away, so he could speak with Thor privately.

  "Well?" Loki asked as Thor returned to his quarters immediately after.

  "He said that he would like to give it some thought," Thor admitted, trying not to get disheartened by his father not immediately wanting to welcome his love or his plans.

  Loki sighed and slumped back down onto the bed. Thor immediately going to his side and placing an arm around him as he sat beside him. He couldn't help still delighting in his lover's bare skin being so accessible. The palace tailor had immediately set about trying to make Loki any number of royal garments, but the Jotun had turned down most as wearing so much leather would cause overheating. Eventually settling on a loose style, though ornately decorated vest that was very open. Showing off Loki's lean frame, sculpted taught chest, and abs. Much to Thor's delight.

   "Hey, it isn't a no," He assured him hopefully.

  "It isn't a yes either," Loki returned looking down at his hands thoughtfully.

  "Loki, don't always think the worst," Thor urged, tilting his head up to meet his gaze. "We'll be fine. He will come around, you'll see."

  
*********************

 

  Turns out his father wasn't the only one not immediately approving. Sif also didn't approve, though Thor had no surprise there. He was however shocked by her brashness. Confronting him as he sat with Loki in their favorite pub to have dinner and drinks, and to announce his engagement to his friends.

  "Have you lost your mind Thor," she spouted standing up angrily.

  "Sif, I have given you warning once," Thor warned tersely. "I shall not stand for this again."

  "But Thor, honestly," she continued undaunted. "We're your friends. If we can't warn you, then who will?"

  "Warn me," Thor scoffed looking around the table. "Warn me of what prey tell."

  "Of him," she replied gesturing to Loki. "Can you not look past his ass to see through his plans?"

  Thor was immediately on his feet. How dare she speak to him like that! How dare she insinuate such things about his love! Loki's hand on his arm drew his gaze and was likely the only thing keeping him from blowing up .

  "No no, let her talk," Loki urged calmly. Thor was surprised by how well he was taking this. "Please, enlighten us on my.. plans." He asked, his lips drawn up into his knowing smirk. Thor grinned a little himself at the sight, knowing that whatever Sif was about to say, Loki likely was already five thoughts ahead of her.

  "Oh I'm going to wipe that smile right off your smug little face," she stated, earning a warning finger from Thor. "Thor, he's a whore."

  "Lady Sif, I will not stand by and have you say such things about my betrothed."

  "Well I can't sugar coat it," Sif retorted. "Fandral told us everything. How you paid for a night, then a week, then finally a month with this... Jotun." She said forgoing the harsher slang under Thor's mood. "And we knew, we knew exactly what game he was playing at, didn't we?"

  Thor glanced daringly around the table, but his friends Hogun and Volstagg were looking elsewhere quite deliberately, and Fandral was covering his face in his hands. Sif had no supporters on her tirade and Thor had to smile at that. He knew as well as Fandral that Loki had returned his money, right after he'd paid for the month in fact. Loki knew it as well and his smirk grew a bit wider.

  "Uh, Sif," Fandral began. "Actually, about that.."

  "No, let her finish," Thor said cutting him off. " I insist."

  Sif half sighed half groaned as she continued undaunted. "Well it's obvious, isn't it? He's using his talents to raise his stature. He's completely used you and blinded you by his... his... Sexual Agenda. How else would a common whore raised himself up from squalor? To climb the ladder of society and power, then by sleeping his way to the top? And it doesn't get much higher than the prince of Asgard, does it?"

  Thor was positively seething at the accusation, but Loki was just chuckling beside him. Bringing the larger man to temper his breathing, if only to hear the clever response his love already clearly had.

  "Oh, is that it," Loki asked, causing Sif to furrow her brow at the Jotun who should be sputtering his defense by now. "My apparent Sexual Agenda? That is truly rich. Sure, we'll go with that. Thor, you mind enlightening you friend how much you spent on my Sexual Agenda?"

  "Not one coin," Thor said smiling a bit darkly as he held his love close. Watching the surprise bloom and blossom on Sifs face. "He actually returned every galleon immediately upon it changing hands. "

  "Well he still had his agenda already in place," she countered stubbornly. "Of course he wouldn't need your galleons when he would soon have the wealth of the entire realm."

  "Oh, you know, you're right," Loki went on thoughtfully. "That would be handy. What should I spend it on first. Hmm perhaps another school?"

  "Oh yeah, that one on the South side is getting a little crowded," Thor agreed now beaming smugly himself.

  "Or a shelter, perhaps," he said looking again to Thor.

  " Yeah the east end is needing that, with all the influx of new people coming into Asgard if late," Thor agreed. "Oh, and perhaps a few more guards so that they could rotate out more often and have shorter stints on the wall."

  "Great idea, love," Loki agreed. "Oh you may find new recruits..

  "....at the shelter." They both finished as one.

  Sif was just looking at them astonished. Her words of warning obviously falling on deaf ears. As if a Jotun would ever build a school or shelter. A Jotun whore no less. She'd make him see yet, there was no way that Loki wasn't after power.

  "Thor.." she began.

  "No," Thor said firmly, his eyes narrowing at the stubborn woman. "Now that is enough and I'll not hear another word from you about it! You will address my love with the respect he deserves and if you can not, then you may leave."

  Sif looked around for support, and finding none, growled in frustration as she stormed out.

  "Would you really build school," Hogun asked curiously, finally breaking the silence once she'd left.

  "Another school," Fandral supplied with a smile. "Well, he already built one."

  This opened the conversation gates. His friends asking questions and learning of what Loki had accomplished in his time down by the wall. Though they had even more ideas on how to better the city, and Thor listened to them eagerly. Surprised his friends knew more about the city's needs than he did himself. Listening closely as he took their council seriously.  
  
 ************************


	13. Chapter 13

*******************  
  
Chapter 13  
  
*******************

  Thor had been a bit surprised at how easily Loki took to the palace. He already carried himself regally, though how Thor hadn't noticed before now, he had no idea. But he took smoothly to the servants, and the giant bathing pools. Though Thor was thankful his had a separate shower that provided both hot and cold water, so his Jotun lover could cool down whenever he wanted. He loved discovering more and more about his love, soon finding his preferences and dislikes. Like he preferred wine over Asgardian Ale, but tolerated the more robust beverage when it was cold enough.

  He also introduced him to Mjolnir.

  "Well aren't you even going to try," Thor asked, still grinning far too widely.

  "No," Loki replied shortly, only glancing at the giant hammer before him.

  "But why no?," Thor couldn't believe it, everyone else had tried. Even Sif had dared give it a go.

  "It's a magical weapon?"

  "Well yes," Thor replied.

  "Comes when you summon it, no matter where in the 9 realms that you are, wields lightning straight from the heavens, and causes earthquake like destruction with one blow."

  "Yes," Thor crowed, proud at his weapon's prowess.

  "And you're the only one who can lift it?" Loki continued with one raised eyebrow.

  "Yes."

  "Save some of those yesses for bed, darling," Loki pureed, cupping Thor's cheeks in his hands and kissing him briskly. "But I believe you. There's no need for me to try. If you state that I would not move it, then I would be wasting my time to even try."

  Thor wanted to be disappointed, but he could only smile fondly as he held those far too clever green eyes. Of course Loki would be smart enough not to bother. He felt his heart swell in emotion for his love. "Darling huh, I thought you didn't do pet names." he said, but was grinning broadly at it being said to him.

  "No, I said it was bad for business," Loki replied kissing him again. "You're my business now."

  Thor pulled him in tight, kissing him deeper. Thinking it should be impossible for somebody to feel this happy with another, yet here he was and he'd never been happier.

*******************

  One thing the Jotun absolutely insisted on, was walking whenever they went out in the city. The royal family usually riding horseback or taking a carriage.

  "Thor, how are you going to get to know your people from way up there," He'd chided as he gazed up at Thor who'd been sitting proudly upon his steed.  
Thor was taken aback, he'd never even considered such. Dismounting to walk beside his love as they strolled the upper city area.

  The people of the city were quite reserved about their opinion of the pair, but Thor could feel they where whispering behind his back. Not that he should care. he loved whom he loved, and that was that. Loki however, took to the people in the marketplace easily. Delighting in finding a baker who made the most delectable cookies, convincing Thor to order enough for the whole palace, which in turn delighted the baker. Who then needed to go buy more supplies from the grain miller and the dairy. He then dragged Thor into a fabric shop, where he insisted the blue clothe he found there would make a handsome shirt for the prince, and even a candlestick shop where Loki showed Thor the magic of colored wax sticks marking on paper in vibrant hues. Thor ordering a set for each child in the palace.

  As the day wound on, and word spread between the shops, the people instantly warmed to the Jotun. Offering the pair samples of their wares, greeting them with a warm bow, the florist even placing a floral crown upon Loki's head, which he tolerated well, despite Thor seeing that he wasn't as amused as the florist was.

  As they rounded a corner, Loki spotted a line of ladies dancing, their faces covered in thin veils as their arms spiraled and waved to the music like fine serpents. He was instantly intrigued and wasted no time joining them when they beckoned him over. Thor stood watching, arms crossed as his love learned quickly, following the ladies steps and soon moving as rhythmically as they did. It was amazing how quickly his love adapted, he was so gifted at everything he did. And how his lover could dance, Thor could watch him all day. He was every bit graceful as any of them. He felt a gentle pat on his arm and looked down to see an old woman tugging on him, urging him towards the dancers.

  "Oh no, I'm like a Bilgesnipe among the dishes," he said, but she wasn't to be put off. He could see Loki's toothy grin as he was drug over.

  He studied the ladies carefully, trying to move as they did, but kept missing steps here and there. So preoccupied with watching his feet that he didn't see his love approaching. Spotting the sandled blue feet and looking up to meet his lover's gaze. He smiled as Loki took his hand and he immediately placed his around the Jotun's waist. The music changed and he felt emboldened. This was more like dancing that he was used to at the palace, this he could do. He smiled as he lead his lover into the dance, stepping easily from side to side, twirling him around, spinning him away, only to pull him right back in. Loki was ever light on his feet, allowing the larger man to lead easily. Thor was instantly convinced that he'd never had a more perfect dance partner. Finally a dip at the end as he held his lover's gaze. He was suddenly surprised by the round of applause that followed. It seems they'd attracted quite the crowd. He pulled Loki back upright and held him close as he waved to everyone.

  "They love you, Thor," Loki stated looking up at his lover tenderly. "As do I. " He added, kissing him on the cheek.

  Thor smirked, feeling emboldened, and turned his head, giving Loki a proper kiss before all his kingdom and earning even more applause for his actions. "As do I." He breathed as their lips parted.

  He left a handful of coins in the dancer's till before making his way with Loki back to the palace.

 

**************************


	14. Chapter 14

****************  
  
Chapter 14  
  
****************  
  
  "Thor where are you taking me," Loki asked again, in growing exasperation.

  "No peeking yet," Thor stated as he lead the blind folded man down the hall. "You'll see in a minute. You're going to love it."

  Loki just sighed, but allowed Thor to drag him along without too much complaining. Finally they arrived and Thor lead him inside, closing the large double doors behind them. He'd been dreaming of this day for awhile now, and was positively bursting with anticipation of seeing Loki's reaction.

  Carefully, he left Loki standing as he went and grabbed the two books he'd set aside earlier for this moment, taking them back to his love.

  "Hold out your hands," Thor directed.

  "Thor, I swear if you put something slimy.." Loki was warning as he dutifully held out his hands before him. Stopping when he felt the books resting on his arms.

   Thor stepped behind him and undid the blindfold, letting it drop away as he shifted to catch his lover's reaction. Grinning broadly as he saw Loki's face light up as the Jotun gazed upon the books. Flipping them open immediately and perusing the pages.

  "Oh Thor, these are the sequels," Loki breathed in excitement.. "How ever did you... Holy Ygsdrill!" He exclaimed, as he looked up taking in the royal library that now surrounded him.

  There were books nearly floor to ceiling on every wall in the vast room. Loki seemed to have forgotten how to breathe as he looked about, taking it all in.

  "Do you like it," Thor was asking hopefully.

  "Yes... Oh yes, Thor. This is magnificent," Loki exclaimed, spinning in place slowly to look at it all.

  "I had hoped you would like it," Thor said now smiling proudly at a surprise well done. "Though I didn't know how it would compare to your libraries back home."

  Loki grabbed Thor, wrapping his arms about the larger man's neck and kissing him deeply. Thor pressed back immediately, wrapping his arms around the leaner man's waist and holding him close as he deepened the kiss even further. Taking his time tasting and exploring with his tongue. Loki not making any moves to pull away or break it any time soon.

  Finally both parted as the need for air grew too great, though held their foreheads together. Thor gazing into Loki's bright green orbs could see them sparkling in joy.

  "This is my home," Loki finally breathed in reply, his lips pulled into a soft grin. Stealing another chaste kiss before pulling away to look at the books still in his hands. "Though the libraries on Jottenhiem was sparse compared to this. Jotuns do not value knowledge quite as much. Plus, the extreme cold tends to take it's tole on the leather after awhile."

  "Well, you are welcome to come here as often as you wish," Thor stated still grinning as he watched his love. "And if there's ever a volume you desire that isn't among these here, then I shall scour the nine realms until I find it."

  "I've no doubt you would," Loki chuckled.

  "There you are," Fandral stated as he came striding in looking a bit harried. "Thor you're needed down planet-side. Seems peace talks have fallen apart. The stores are being raided again by the Westfallen.

  Thor was immediately in action, he'd been itching for a good fight. Keeping peace down on one of the many planets they watched over would be just the thing.

  "Do not worry, my love," he announced kissing the Jotun on the head. "I shall return before days end."

  "Oh I'm not worrying," Loki replied easily, setting down the books. "I'm coming with."

  Thor looked at him in confused surprise.

  "Can he do that," Fandral asked, a bit surprised himself.

  "If I am to marry the Prince of Asgard, then the problems of this realm are mine to uphold as well," Loki stated firmly. "Now just give me a dagger or two and let's get going, shall we?"

  Thor felt a surge of excitement in Loki's eagerness. His love wasn't going to be waiting back here in court for their hero to return. No, he was going to be standing beside him in battle. He also knew the planet they were headed to was currently plunged deep into it's winter. Loki would certainly have an advantage there.

*****************

  "What is he doing here," Sif growled as she spotted the Jotun by Thor's side.

  "He has come to do battle with us," Thor stated as though it should be obvious.

  "That shouldn't be allowed," Sif continued. "He is not of Asgard."

  "And yet here I am," Loki purred in response as he flipped his blades in his hands, catching them again easily.

  "Just make sure he stays out of my way," Sif warned as she charged into battle.

  "I suppose she grows on you," Loki asked, though Thor noted the sarcastic lilt to his voice.

  "In your case, I doubt it," Thor replied with a sigh, before he and his love charged into the fray.

 

  It didn't occur to Thor until they were actually in the thick of it, how he suddenly disliked the idea. It wasn't that Loki couldn't hold his own in battle. Quite the contrary. The Jotun was lethally quick and agile, downing foes quickly with his two blades. Both dagger blades strangely now covered in a thick coat of ice, which seemed to make them cut deeper and be ten times as sharp, cutting through bone and armor the same.

  No, it was when one of their foe got a lucky shot in, kicking the Jotun hard to the gut and sending him to the ground, that it suddenly sank in. His love could get hurt out here. He could be seriously injured, or worse. It also sent Thor into a rage when he saw his love fell. Calling on his lightening as he rushed over to stand over him. Driving Mjolnir into the ground just between his lover's legs, so they're both be in the safe zone as the lightening erupted outward, dropping his foes in its wake.

  He then turned and pulled Loki up roughly as he looked around, assessing the situation.

  "Are you hurt," he asked looking him over closely and still holding him tight by one arm.

  "I'm fine," Loki breathed, looking around to assess the battlefield around him. His breath coming out in little opaque clouds, but his bright, shining eyes as calculating as ever as he took in the scene around him. Likely already planning his next move.

  "I have made a terrible mistake," Thor was saying. "I should have never allowed you to come here."

  "Allowed?! " Loki spat whirling on him fiercely. "Allowed?! Why don't you release me and I will show you that no one may govern what I choose to do! I do what I want, Thor Odinson, and you'd do good to remember that!"

  Thor could only gape at such ferocity from his love. He should have known better. Though he could have pointed out that being the prince of Asgard gave him more than just a little rights to govern whether Loki came along or not, but decided wisely to keep that to himself, Loki was no lady in waiting. Loki was a warrior, fierce and cunning, clever and quick. He pulled him in for one more brisk kiss, enjoying how cool his lover's lips were, before releasing him into battle. Both of them turning to stand back to back, facing down their foes.  
  
 ****************************


	15. Chapter 15

*******************  
  
** **Chapter 15  
  
** *********************

 

  "You should have never have brought him," Sif grumbled from where she sat beside Thor in the healers room, getting a rather large gash in her leg mended, while Thor was getting a cut above his eye tended to.

  "He's a warrior," Thor argued, quickly losing patience at having to once again defend his love. "He wanted to come."

  "He's not of Asgard," she continued undaunted. "It wasn't his fight."

  "He may not have been born here, but he is of Asgard now," he retorted .

  "He was a distraction," she stated firmly.

  "He was not a distraction," Thor countered a bit louder than he would have liked, but Sif was really pressing his buttons today.

  "So practically getting your eye cut out because you were watching your Jotun nearly get decapitated was all part of your plan?" She asked in disbelief.

  "He wasn't nearly decapitated," he growled. Though he could see how Sif might have thought that. Loki did allow his axe wielding foe to get quite close, before ducking under as his enemy swung his weapon, and burying his blade in his gut. During which time Thor might have also allowed his own foe a bit too close. Only just managing to block the shot from taking out his eye. Leaving him with this cut instead. "He was clever and quick. Using cunning and agility over brawn. It was truly glorious to behold and one should be thankful that they were there to witness it."

  "Seems like one so clever would at least be by their partner's side in the healing room" she argued stiffly. "Instead of out celebrating their victory without you."

  "He is no maid in waiting and there is no need for him to worry," Thor argued, now losing what little patience he had in reserves. "This is but a scratch and he well knows it. It is good for him to be out....... Fetching me ale." Thor finished as he spotted the Jotun in question entering the healing room with two large steins of ale in his hands. Thor felt such a swell of pride and love for Loki in that moment. His timing couldn't have been more impeccable. And to think to bring him ale no less.

  He took the stein from his love and tipped back its contents, finding the ale so perfectly crisp and cold, chilling his parched throat on its way down. Pausing to regard the strange ice frosting the mug as he lowered it back.

  "You can't bring ale into the healing room," Sif spat in disbelief. "It's not allowed!"

  "There's that word again," Loki said smoothly, blowing a cool breath across his own mug, Thor watching curiously as a thin sheen of ice formed. "Must be an Asgardian thing."

  "You'll not hear again it from my lips, my love," Thor purred as he interrupted the healer long enough to pull his love down for a kiss. Smiling at the coldness of it and delighting in the puff of frost hanging between their lips when they parted.

  Sif just huffed loudly and turned so she wouldn't have to watch the two love birds display of affection.

  "You're so cold," Thor remarked smoothing his hand around the Jotun's bare waist beneath the thin vest he wore.

  "It'll take awhile for my body to warm back up," Loki replied smirking devilishly as he gently moved the healer out of the way and climbed into Thor's lap. Both being careful not to spill their ale. "But it's okay, I enjoyed being cold. " He said breathily as he leaned forward, his cool breath tickling Thor's ear. "The snow surrounding me, the ice flowing through my veins, it's simply invigorating."

  Sif cleared her throat loudly and Thor smiled at his love. The cold definitely brought out more that just a warrior in his Jotun lover.

  "I think this mere scratch will heal just fine on its own," Loki remarked pointedly as he sat back to meet Thor's gaze.

  "I agree," Thor said, moving his lover gently so he could get up. Thanking the healer as he briskly guided his love out of the room.

  They hadn't made it fully down the hall, when the Jotun was upon him. Pulling him into an alcove between two pillars and attacking his mouth with a needy ferocity that Thor had never seen. Their ale steins clattering to the floor, forgotten as hands, desperate for contact pulled and gripped flesh.

  He answered it eagerly, pinning the leaner man into the wall as his tongue plunged into that chilly mouth. His first thought was that Loki tasted exactly like fresh snow and Gods how he wanted to taste more of him. His mouth leaving those icy lips to taste down the chill of his flesh, sucking the glacially cool skin of his neck and hearing his love's pants and keens of pleasure at Thor's hot mouth ravishing him.

  He absently grasped how exposed they were here, anyone could come along and spot them. But as Loki ground himself needily into his thigh and he felt that rock hard erection of his pressing wantonly against him, he decided instantly that he did not care. Reaching between them, he began hastily undoing Loki's pants. Plunging his hand inside and exhaling in excitement as he grasped the solid member, stroking it smoothly. Drawing quite a loud moan from his lover's lips.

  "Norns your so hard," Thor breathed catching those cool lips between the Jotun's heavy pants.

  "And you're so hot," Loki breathed, attacking Thor's throat with urgent nips. Lapping at them after with his frosty tongue.

  "Someone might see us," Thor warned emptily, now rutting against the Jotun himself as he continued stroking his length. The hardness of his lover was driving Thor mad with his own lust. Just knowing that was for him, that Loki's cock was hard and already leaking all for the Jotun's want of him.

  "Let them see," Loki said wickedly as he caught Thor's ear lobe and sucked it in, sending such a wave of pleasure down the large Asgardian's spine.

  "I have nothing to prepare you with," Thor lamented, as his brain latched on, he thought surely they'd have to postpone this. His heart sinking at the idea as he was already so excited and turned on.

  Loki reached into his best pocket and Thor felt an icy cold vial being placed into his hand. Of course he should have never doubted the cleverness if his love. Though he did absently wander if he always carried lubricant on him for just such an occasion, or if he just fetched it when he got the ale?

  "Any more excuses," Loki asked with a smirk.

  "None," Thor growled lowly, catching his lover's lips passionately as he pushed the Jotun's pants down. Guiding one leg up to free it from the confines of fabric.

  The Jotun's agile hands already undoing Thor's breaches, soon reaching in to free his own erection. Thor gasped at the iciness that grasped him.  Loki's usually cool hands, now exceptionally cold as they drew him out. Thor quickly removed it, guiding it back to his shoulder as he lifted his lover off the floor. Using the wall behind him to help hold him up, though the man's elegant long legs wrapping around his waist likely provided enough support.

  Quickly he lubed his love and himself, a bit unsure what he'd be plunging into, but letting the excitement drive him as he pushed in. Finding himself hugged tightly by a tropical heat. Such a direct contrast to the cold skin of Loki's flesh now pressed against him, that it drew out his own groan.

  Thor supported his lover with one hand under his firm butt, while his other stroked him smoothly. Their lips locked together, the only hope they had of stifling their passionate moans as Thor rolled and thrust up into him. The chill of the skin on Loki's butt, just teasing his shaft with each out stroke, before plunging back into that all encompassing heat. The contrasting temperatures thrilling to feel. He could only imagine how his hot hand must feel as it hugged and pulled at Loki's icy cock. Their joined climaxes coming far too quickly under such an attack. Though they did their best at stifling it, Thor was certain there had to have been some that heard their passionate cries of release.  
  
 ***************

  "So, does the cold always turn you on," Thor asked idly as they soaked in his private bath after. The Jotun actually lingering longer than usual in the steaming waters. Thor figured his chilled body must be allowing for such extended toleration.

  "You turn me on," Loki replied with a smirk. His answer making Thor puff up with adoration at such an admission and his cock twitch. "But being in the cold is such a thrill. It's quite invigorating. Probably as returning here feels to you after being in such frigid temps."

  "I don't know," Thor remarked leaning over and kissing his love's temple. Finding it returning more to it's usual level of coolness. "The cold is growing on me."

  Loki just smiled at him and rested his head on the larger man's shoulder, sighing contentedly.

  "Though the trick with the ice on the steins was quite handy," Thor continued, his arm looped around the Jotun's trim waist, as his fingers grazed his side in lazy strokes. "As was the ice on the blades. Could you always do that?"

  "Oh Thor, you really must read up on Jotuns if you intend to marry one," Loki returned.

  Thor could only smile. His love once again evading his questioning. That was fine, perhaps he'd do just that. Find out what other pleasant tricks his lover was capable of.  
  
 ********************


	16. Chapter 16

***********  
  
Chapter 16**   
  
****************

 

  Thor had been stuck in the throne room all day with his father, hearing out the grievances of the people of Asgard. He'd pleaded for his father to allow Loki to attend as well. But Odin had refused, ignoring Thor's insistence that his love was an excellent problem solver. Now it was nearing mid afternoon and Thor was anxious to see his love again. Never once since returning to the palace has he been away from the Jotun's side for so long.

  He strode purposefully to their shared room, throwing the door wide, smile already placed upon his lips in anticipation of seeing his love. Only to be greeted by an empty room. His face fell in confusion, so sure he'd been that Loki would be here.

  Of course, the library. He thought, sure eager smile once again broadening his features as he set off. His love did enjoy spending many hours among the volumes of lore. He was certain he'd find him there, likely curled up on the floor with a leather bound book open in his lap. He could clearly picture it and it made it all the more frustrating when he wasn't there.

  Concern growing, he began scouring the palace. Asking every servant he passed if they'd seen the Jotun. Finally one recalled spotting him earlier heading towards the palace gate. But where would he be going, and why not tell anyone? Had he grown weary of the palace already? Perhaps he'd had second thoughts about marrying him and used the opportunity to leave without argument.

  Heart racing and trying to ignore such silly thoughts of doubt, he hurried towards the gate. Smiling in relief as he spotted Fandral heading up the path.

  "Fandral, have you seen Loki today," he asked, grabbing the man hopefully.

  "Why yes, in fact I have," Fandral replied, surprised that the prince hadn't known. "Ran into him by his old house in fact this just this morning. "

  "Well, is he still there," Thor urged, maybe Loki had just wanted to retrieve more of his personal affects and most assuredly wasn't considering moving back to his former abode.

  "No of course not," Fandral said with a wave of his hand. "He said he had urgent business to get back to. I thought he'd be returning here."

  "As would I," Thor said, his heart sinking a bit at still not having any better idea as to where his love was.

  "Well, if I know Loki, he's probably off indulging himself in some glorious waste of time," Fandral said offhandedly. Then realized how that could mean anything and quickly added. "I mean like getting his hair braided or something. Not that he'd... Uh... Do you want me to help look for him?"

  "No no," Thor said trying to shed the trepidation growing within him. Some glorious waste of time. Had Loki gone out in search of an old lover perhaps? Did he have another who could satisfy him better than Thor himself? "He's likely just shopping or something. I'm certain I'll find him." He said setting off for the gates.

  He paused, asking the guards by the main palace gate if they'd seen his love return. Hoping perhaps he'd just missed him inside the palace somewhere. The guards looked far too uncomfortable for Thor's liking, asking again and again for a more succinct description of the Jotun in question.

  "Well, we did have that one Jotun who tried to get in earlier," the one guard said to his partner. "But he couldn't have been your Jotun. And we turned him away, couldn't have him bothering our Prince."

  "Yeah, definitely not," the second guard stated, nodding his head. "Not enough jewelry to be your Jotun."

  "He has a name," Thor sighed pinching his nose and trying not to lose his temper. "Loki, it's Loki. Not MY Jotun. And he doesn't wear much jewelry." Thor informed, as Loki had forgone wearing all his gold chains upon coming to the palace. Only keeping in his gold hoops on his ears and nipples, not that the guards would have seen the latter.

  "Well then, I suppose it could be possible," the first guard admitted. "He did say he knew you."

  "Yes, but don't they all say that," the second guard asked in defense. "And anyway, it's so hard to tell them apart. They all look the same."

  Thor audibly growled in frustration. He could not believe his own guards were so biased and dense. He'd be dealing with these two imbeciles later. For now, he desperately needed to find his love. If they turned him away, there was no telling what he had thought. Or where he'd go.

  Ignoring Fandral's assurance that he wouldn't be there, Loki's old house was the first place he went. But only found it locked up as tight as they'd left it. He began going to all Loki's usual haunts, everyone he asked stating they hadn't seen Loki since early that morning. At least they knew his name and could tell one Jotun from another.

  Still, as the day wore on and he still hadn't located his love, his heart began to sink further into despair. His love had been out in the city all day, locked out of the palace without a single coin on him. He'd surely be starving with hunger and feeling quite alone about now. He just hopped he didn't believe that Thor had anything to do with sending him away.

  He was wandering aimlessly, looking at every Jotun he passed twice, when he suddenly heard his name being called.

  "Thor, there you are," Loki's voice came from behind him. But when he turned he didn't see his love.

  Instead his love's voice was emanating from a rather pale Asgardian wearing far too tight leather breeches under a fine green tunic, his dark hair trimmed a bit short so that it flipped up on little curls right at his shoulders. But the build was the same and those were definitely Loki's emerald eyes peering back at him.

  "Loki?" Thor questioned, his head reeling at what he was seeing.

  "Yes, silly, it's me," Loki stated giving a little twirl. "Do you like it? Though it still turned out a bit pale." He said holding his arm up beside Thor's tan one.

  "But why? How?" He stammered grabbing his love by the waist because he still wasn't certain what he was seeing was true.

  "Oh come inside, I'll show you," the leaner man said with a sigh as he took Thor by the hand and lead him into the building he'd just come out of. A hole in the wall cafe style eatery where Loki was sitting incognito among the other patrons, casually sipping wine and enjoying a snack.

  Thor had no such anonymity here and instantly a waiter brought him a glass, pouring him some whine and asking him if there was anything else he desired. Thor just shook his head and waved him off. Wanting to speak alone with his love.

  "Apple?" Loki offered, holding up a slice of fine golden apple.

  "No, Loki I've been looking for you everywhere," Thor said, not feeling as relieved as he should at finding his love, mainly because his love didn't look like his love.

  "Have you," Loki replied picking up his own glass of wine, and swirling its contents before taking a large drink of the rosy liquid. "Well, I would have returned much sooner, however, I was sad to discover that your palace guards are idiots."

  "Yes, I made that discovery as well," Thor agreed grimly. "However, you've yet to answer my questions."

  "Oh, yes. The skin," Loki replied easily. "Well, fortunately I know a bit more than just changing eye color." He stated, holding his hand up and Thor watched in disbelief as the pale skin faded away, leaving Loki's sharp blue in its wake. Thor grabbed him by the wrist, turning it over curiously.

  "You can change your skin color too," Thor asked astonished.

  "Of course," his love replied with a grand flip of his hand.

  "Can the other Jotuns change their skin color as well?"

  "Some of them, yes," Loki divulged with a shrug. "Makes you wonder how many Jotuns are actually in Asgard, doesn't it?" he asked with a wicked grin. But Thor was still staring in disbelief and still holding his other hand as the pale Asgardian tone creeped back in. "Oh honestly Thor, you need to read more. Which reminds me, I got you a present." He announced handing over a heavy rectangular object that had been carefully wrapped in animal hide and tied up with a leather cord.

  "Loki, you should not have bought me anything," Thor chided gently, finally releasing his love's wrist to hold the heavy package. "Wait, where did you even get the money for this?"

  "Thor, I am not destitute without you," Loki chuckled. "I still have my savings and technically my businesses are still earning me money. But worry not, I did not buy that. I fetched it from Jottenheim."

  "You went back to Jottenheim?" Now Thor's head was absolutely spinning. That must be the urgent business he'd had to attend to. Thor felt instantly foolish for ever letting his mind conceive of all the crazed scenarios that sent him into such a fret.

  "Yes, you know, it's quite concerning when a blind guard at the main realm gate has no problem recognizing you, but your palace guards do not."

  "I agree," Thor said grimly, still having too many questions yet and momentarily forgetting the package in hand."But I still don't understand. Why disguise yourself?"

  "Well," Loki replied as though it should be obvious. "They weren't letting Jotun's into the palace."

  "But they would a well dressed Asgardian," Thor sighed at the obvious division in his City. Grabbing his love and hugging him tight with one arm. "Oh Loki, I'm so sorry."

  "Why, you had nothing to do with it," Loki's flippant reply relieved a weight that Thor hadn't been aware he was carrying. Of course his love was smart enough to know he hadn't locked him out of the palace. And here he was devising a way to get back in.

  "But you could have just waited for me at your old house," Thor argued, pulling back, but letting one hand stay on his shoulder, fingering his love's shorter locks. He did like that at least, the curls were a nice surprise.

  "Now where would be the fun in that," Loki asked sporting a wide mischievous grin. "I wanted to see if this would work first. I walked by Fandral three times today and he never once recognized me."

  "This was fun?," Thor asked in disbelief.

  "Well yes, there's not much else to do while you're listening to the monthly airing of the grievances." Thor had to laugh a bit at that description. But still. " I take it you disapprove?"

  "You should not have to hide who you are," Thor stated firmly. "You are betrothed to me, you will be ruling alongside me. I will be wedding a Jotun."

  "Oh Thor, you are a rare treat indeed," Loki crooned, gazing at the large Asgardian with such adoration. His hand reaching out to brush his cheek gently before giving him a chaste kiss that turned more than a few heads. "At least I do not have to ask which form you prefer."

  "No," Thor stated immediately, causing Loki to chuckle lightly.

  "Worry not my love, this will all come off once inside."

  "Still so sure of yourself," Thor asked, doubting a bit that the disguise would be enough to grant him access. He'd like to think his guards were just being careful and weren't strictly biased based on race only.

  "Oooh a wager perhaps?"

  "Perhaps. What's the stakes?" Thor agreed, wondering what the Jotun would want if he won. Loki asked for so little, even if Thor won, he'd still likely give his love whatever it was.

  Loki smirked and leaned forward, whispering his ideal prize into Thor's ear. The image it painted causing Thor to blush slightly and his cock to twitch excitedly.  
"Deal." he stated needing to take a big drink of the wine before him. "Shall we then?"

  "I figured that would get your attention," Loki smirked, leaving some coins on the table to cover his food and wine as they got up and headed to the palace to put his plan into action.

  "Now, you'll need to stay hidden until I'm well inside for this to work," Loki directed, peeking around the building wall towards the palace gates. "And I'll need this. "He said snatching back the still wrapped package. A gift for his majesty the crown prince." he said giving Thor a sly wink as he sauntered towards the gates.

  Thor watched on baited breath, though he wasn't sure whether he wanted to lose or win this bet. Both options made him lick his lips a bit excitedly. Loki had been stopped by the guards and was speaking with them in far too friendly a manner. Leaning in towards them as he spoke, tilting his hip, boy was he turning on the charm. Gesturing to the gift in his hand as he placed a hand on one of the guard's arm. Thor growled at that. He knew it was all an act, but it made his blood immediately boil in jealousy. Now they were all laughing chummily and sure enough, the guards let Loki past. Thor narrowed his gaze, seething at the guards as they blatantly watched his love saunter by, clearly checking out his ass as he went. Oh, he'd have these two scrubbing the floors of the royal stables with a toothbrush for this.

  He continued stewing quietly as he counted to a hundred, figuring that gave his love enough of a head start. At about number 65 though he decided that was enough and strode purposefully towards the gate. The two guards straightening up immediately and greeting him with a formal bow. Thor couldn't even stop to talk to them, afraid he'd likely take out his simmering rage at them if he did. He just wordlessly stepped by and went to the palace to find his love. Loki had won this bet, but oh, such a sweet victory it would be.

  His love wasn't waiting just inside, nor was he in their room as Thor had thought he'd be. Though he saw the package laying on the table inside, so he had been here. Thor paused to ponder where his little minx of a lover could be as he began searching the palace. He certainly wasn't expecting to find him in the smaller informal dining quarters laughing and drinking with his friends. And he absolutely wasn't expecting to see Fandral sitting far too companionably close, one arm over HIS lover's shoulder and glancing at his betrothed's lips far too wantonly. Thor felt his heart bashing his chest as he strode straight up to them.

  "Oh, hello Thor," Fandral greeted with a grin. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

  "I did," Thor growled, still glaring at the pair. Loki's lips smirking playfully as he watched Thor. This was all just a game to him. Surely his friends could tell who this was. But as he glanced around, the biggest hint wasn't just Fandral having designs on his love, it was Lady Sif sitting comfortably across from him.

  "Oh good," Fandral stated easily, obviously unaware of Thor's foul mood being directed at him. "Come, sit and have a drink with us then, we see so little of you lately."

  "Finally come up for air, have ye," Volstagg quipped, bringing laughter through the group. Though Thor did note that two members where not as vocal. Loki had yet to say anything, his love was never one short of words. And Hogun, who kept glancing at Loki closely. Good Hogun, he was more observant than the rest. He must know something's up.

  "Right, it's about time," Sif added, chuckling easily. "That Jotun have a magic mouth or something?." She added making a crude gesture inferring sex of the oral nature. Fandarl and Volstagg erupting noisily at the joke and darn if Loki's smirk didn't grow wider, his eyes meeting Thor's devilishly.

  "Oh, I'm sorry, where are my manners," Fandral said, his attention turning back to the trim man in his arm. " I met this fine drink of water wandering the palace this evening. Now he doesn't speak much, but you know me, I like the strong silent types." he added giving him a squeeze. Thor had to grit his teeth to keep from punching his friend straight into the wall behind him. "It's a shame not to know his name though."

  "I know his name," Thor said darkly, holding out his hand to his love. "Come on Loki, game's over."

  The look of stun and disbelief that fell across Fandral's face as he quickly removed his arm, was reflected across his other friends faces as well, as Loki took Thor's hand and stood up. Going to him with a far too smug grin as he let his glamour drop away. Revealing his blue skin underneath as Thor wrapped his arm around him, pinning him possessively by his side.

  "Sorry I can't stay," Loki purred slyly. "No rest for this magic mouth I'm afraid," he added looking at Sif pointedly as she sniffed and looked away.

  "Thor...I...I didn't know, I swear," Fandral stated holding his hands up in surrender.

  "I did," Hogun stated speaking up for the first time.

  "Oh you did not, you smug bastard," Fandral argued. "You just thought you knew."

  "That's still more than what you knew," Hogun argued. "You knew nothing beyond what's in your pants."

  "Well you could've warned me," Fandral continued quite put off. "Thor could have killed me. Again Thor. Apologies."

  "And you would have deserved it," Hogun stated easily, eating as though nothing were amiss.

  "He's got a point there," Volstagg agreed, returning to eating himself. "You need to stop trying to bed everything with two legs."

  "Well, I clearly draw the line at bedding Thor's betrothed," Fandral stated firmly.

  "Why Fandral, I'm surprised you even draw a line at all," Loki purred easily. "Though you would have never measured up. Sorry, my girls talk you know." He added holding up his pinky and bringing chuckles from the group.

  "They lie," Fandral spat standing up in indignation, before a leveling glare from Thor made him sit back down.

  "Loki, I think that's enough fun for one night," Thor said still stewing and he turned his love and guided him out of the dining room.

********************


	17. Chapter 17

**WARNING: This chapter has some light BDSM in it. If you don't like, you don't have to read it. It's not really that integral to the story.**   
  
**********************

  
**Chapter 17**   
  
***************************

 

  "That was positively wicked," Thor admonished as he lead Loki back to the bedroom. "You should not have tricked my friends like that, and Fandral. You know I could have killed him for touching you like that."

  Loki just smirked and pressed himself tightly against his love, palming his crotch firmly as he gazed up at him. "Your friends have grown slow and need to be reminded to be on their toes,my love." He stated, nipping thor's jaw playfully. "And watching you get all possessive and jealous was making me so hot. Better than foreplay." he said, moaning ludely and rubbing up against his love.

  Thor was trying his best to ignore his actions, but his love was so exquisitely hot when he was like this. And he could now easily feel the chill left upon his skin from his visit to Jottenheim today seeping through his clothes.

  "Loki," he warned lowly. "Do not play with my emotions like that."

  "Thor, I am yours and you are mine," Loki stated easily. "Only and always. As soon as you grasp that, then there will be no play in emotions. I do not, nor will I ever desire another as I desire you my love. You worry needlessly."

  Thor sighed and his shoulders sagged a bit as he gave in, letting his love kiss down his neck, knowing it was coming and still frowning at the little inevitable nip. "Though, if you'd like to punish me..." Loki said breathily into his ear.

  "But, you won the bet," Thor said, turning to his love in surprise, but gods how the images came instantly to his mind of what the bet entailed.

  "Then I'll collect on it tomorrow night. You're certainly in no mind frame to be submissive," Loki stated, turning away from from his love to untie the package in the table. Taking the leather cord and snapping it between his hands as he returned, placing it into Thor's waiting hands. "But you're right, I've been so very, very bad. Letting other...men" he stated emphasizing the plural. "Put their hands on my body. This body." he said stripping his shirt off slowly and letting it fall to the floor.

  Thor watched hungrily as his lover stripped slowly for him. Gradually revealing more and more of his azure skin until it was all bare before him. Thor closed the distance between them in one step and grabbed the globes of Loki's firm ass in one hand. His weighted gaze holding Loki's fast as he stood over him.

  "Punish me, Thor," Loki whispered.

  With a growl, Thor lifted him and tossed him onto the bed, tearing off his own shirt and immediately climbing over him. Trapping his wrists firmly with his hands and raising them above his head to tie them fast to the metal rails at the head of the bed. "If I get too rough," Thor began with a bit of concern.

  "You won't," Loki assured him, straining his neck up to kiss his beloved.

  Thor pressed down to meet him, letting himself go to his possessiveness. His tongue invading his mouth in a bruising kiss. Finding his loves mouth frosty and cool, further evidence of his visit to the icy realm today. He pushed his tongue in forcefully, bringing a moan from his love's throat. Ah, that far too lovely throat. Thor left his mouth to begin sucking down it's slender length. Giving in to all the jealousy he felt at the other's touching HIS love. HIS betrothed. He would mark this body so none may ever question who it belonged to. No amount of glamour would hide the tattoos left by his mouth. Starting with this one, he bit down upon the delicate flesh on his lovers throat. Loki gasping as he tilted his head from his lover's attack and Thor listened for his lover to tell him to stop. Holding his breath as no request came. Thor drew back to see the red welts raising satisfactorily in two perfect arches where his teeth had not quite broken through the tender fleshes surface.

  "Mine," Thor claimed lowly, his mouth opening and closing as he placed tender kisses and suckles across his lover's shoulder, before once again biting down on the raised muscle just above the shoulder blade. "Mine." He growled, feeling his love shift a bit below him. He quickly glanced up to check on him, seeing his love still gazing at him lustily, biting his own lip and refusing to make any noise.

  Thor smirked as he continued lower, taking his time over one nipple. Lapping at the jewelry piercing it with his tongue and teasing it into attention, before sucking down on his firmly. His lover letting out a soft moan as he arched his back into Thor's mouth. The Asgardian, raking his teeth over the sensitive nub teasingly before moving across to the other. Working it into equal alertness before sucking the entire aureola into his mouth and biting down. "Mine," he announced. Loki let out a whimper, and Thor thrust his fingers into his love's mouth. Loki dutifully sucking them, his tongue coating them with thick saliva before Thor removed them. Moving them down to tease the Jotun's hole as he kissed down his loves well formed abs.

  He looked up to see his love eying him curiously, surely wondering if Thor knew what he was doing. Loki hadn't been the only one reading in the library. While Thor hadn't been with another man, he did find a volume that described the mechanics of it in great detail. He scraped over his loves stomach with his teeth as he slowly pressed one digit into him. Feeling the muscles tighten beneath his mouth as he gradually pushed up to the knuckle.

  He gently kissed Loki's side, peppering it tenderly until he felt his love relax around his digit. Slowly he began to move it, pushing it in and out of his lover until he could add a second digit. Biting down on that sweet side as he did so, while claiming it as his territory. "Mine."

  Now Loki was panting quite heavily as Thor began scissoring his fingers. Curling his digits up from time to time to graze the warm muscles inside and pulling more whimpers from his loves lips.

  He ignored his cock, only breathing over it as he descended and causing it to twitch excitedly. He could see the first bit of precum already oozing from it's tip.

  With his free hand he pushed Loki's thighs wider, kissing and tasting the soft flesh on the inside of one as he worked another finger into his love. His teeth finding new purchase in the smooth flesh. "Mine" he chanted, and Loki let out the softest of groans before stifling it.

  Without warning he turned his head and bit down on the opposite thigh as well. Loki letting out a surprised groan at the unexpected move. "Mine" Thor claimed, looking proudly at the matching welts on each inner thigh.

  His love was well stretched, but he kept working him with his digits. Moving them torturously slow now. Teasing the flesh inside from time to time, just to watch his lover's body shudder from the nerves being kissed by his fingers.

  Thor grabbed one leg and rolled Loki away from him and onto his side. Kissing those perfectly tight ass cheeks reverently. His lover's ass was one of his favorite features, so smooth and perfectly round. Only the tiniest of runes running along it. He grabbed it firmly, bunching the muscle and flesh in one hand before chomping down. Bringing a louder groan from his love. "Mine" he said as he kissed the welts and nuzzled the soft cheek with his nose.

  He removed his fingers and smiled at the stretched hole winking at him excitedly. Tilting his head, he ran his tongue up the tender flesh to tease the hole with his wet mouth. Poking at it with the tip of his tongue and circling it, hearing his love gasp and keen as his hole was teased. Finally Thor pushed his hot tongue inside and Loki moaned loudly, Thor hearing the bed creak as he pulled against his bindings. "Mine" Thor said lowly as he plunged his tongue in again and again, fucking his love's entrance with his wet, hot, muscle and pulling the most wonderful wanton sounds from his love. Holding the cheeks firmly to keep his love from being able to press into him, seeking more friction.

  "Thor... Please," Loki begged, panting heavily. His voice a hoarse whimper.

  Thor smirked as he pulled the leg back across and stood up. Removing his breeches and then holding the legs wide as he positioned himself. "Who do you belong to?" He asked lowly.

  "You," Loki said licking his lips eagerly as he watched him.

  "Who?" Thor asked again, just nudging the entrance lightly with the tip of his dick.

  "You Thor," Loki said instantly. "I'm yours. Only and always, all yours."

  Thor smiled in satisfaction as he plunged himself in. Immediately setting a grueling pace as he thrust solidly into his love. Hearing his love moan openly over the audible slap of their thighs. Loki tensed briefly before he came, spilling his seed on his own stomach, but Thor didn't stop to let him catch his breath. Continuing to pummel him, holding one leg in each hand as he held him wide open. Hammering into his hole relentlessly.

  The whole bed shook and rocked with the force, the head rails digging into the wall. Causing bits of stone to chip away under the attack. Still Thor continued, watching his love as the Jotun's cock reformed it's former stiffness, his love's head tilted up so he could watch his love fucking him. The look of pure lust on his face, nearly enough to send Thor over himself. But he forced himself to breathe through it. Not yet, he wasn't ready yet.

  Keeping the same rapid pace he brought his love through two more orgasms. Loki no longer watched now, his head laid back, mouth open as he panted for breath. His moans now reduced to hoarse whispers. Still, he was impressed as the Jotun's cock rose again. Watching it closely until he was ready. He clamped a hand tightly around it's base, leaning forward as Loki raised his head in surprise, groaning at being denied his climax.

  "You're mine," Thor growled, catching that mouth in a passionate kiss as he dug his cock deep inside him. Rooting and grinding the nerves until he felt his own climax imminent. Only then did he release his love, stroking him through their joined orgasms as he swallowed his love's moan in his mouth, his kiss becoming gentler, more loving as they rode the pleasure wave.

  He caught his breath slowly, letting his heart return to a more normal rate, then slid out and reached up, untying his love's wrists and feeling them wrap lovingly around his shoulders. Carefully he lifted his love into his arms and carried him into the bath. Doting him with the softest of kisses as he sat down with him, in the steaming water. Pulling hm back against him and feeling the coolness of his lover's skin pressing against him even in the heat of the tub.

  "How did I do," Thor asked, holding his love gently in his arms and kissing his neck tenderly.

  "You were perfect my love," Loki replied leaning back into the larger man, his body all pliant and relaxed.

  "I didn't hurt you too much, did I," Thor asked, feeling quite concerned.

  "No, no my love," Loki assured him, raising a weak hand to Thor's cheek as he turned his head to give him a chaste kiss. "It was wonderful. You were absolutely...*sigh* .. Perfect."

  "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it," he chuckled kissing Loki's shoulder as his love settled back again. "I must admit, it was quite invigorating. I've never done anything like that before. Have you?"

  "Mmmmmm no," Loki replied honestly. "I've never had someone I could trust before."

  Thor felt a swell of adoration rise up in him at his love's admition. Loki truly trusted him and loved him with all his being. Thor needed to share that trust and be assured that Loki would never stray. He hugged him a little tighter, letting his forehead rest into his loves blissfully cool shoulder.

  "Though you were absolutely right," Loki continued, a playful lilt entering his voice. "My couch would have never survived."

  Thor just chuckled, raising his head again to gently hug his love and pepper his azure skin with loving kisses.

  "So when it's my turn," Thor asked already thinking ahead.

  "Worry not," Loki assured him. "I'll be certain you find it just as enjoyable."

  Thor grinned broadly at the thought. This was so new and exciting. He'd never dreamed of such with a lover before. Yes, Loki was truly someone quite special.

  "Mine," he hummed into his shoulder and hugging him tight, and feeling as though he'd never want to let him go

  "Yours," Loki echoed softly.  
  
 ******************


	18. Chapter 18

**************   
**Chapter 18**

****************

**Thor’s turn**

 

  Thor looked down at Loki licking his lips anxiously. His wrists bound by the thin leather straps around the bedposts on either side of his head. He knew he could break them easily, yet had no desire to. He wanted this, craved it more than he had even known himself.

  None had ever been so bold to propose such and he would certainly have not granted permission. However, with Loki it was different. He trusted him explicitly and that trust made this all the more exciting.

  The Jotun's cool lips had languidly kissed nearly every inch of his body, such light touches, teasing and leaving him already dripping in want. His body screaming for more as his hard cock pulsed slightly, bumping his stomach with each touch of his lover's lips.

  Loki had descended to his thighs and now settled patiently between his legs. Gently guiding his knees up and kissing down the back of one and onto the soft globe of his ass. Thor's breath quickened as he watched him, the green eyes glancing up to meet his as cool thumbs deliberately spread his cheeks.

  He saw the bright pink flash of Loki's tongue just before he felt it. The coolness of it sending a jolt through him that he couldn't help but jerk a bit. But it wasn't unpleasant, Thor had grown quite fond of his lover's frost, the feel of it always an exciting contrast to his own fiery heat.

  Loki's lithe tongue circled his hole, dabbing at it's center teasingly before licking a broad stroke right up across it. Thor heaved a breath, the sensation driving him near mad with lust. He widened his legs, canting his hips up and practically begging for more.

  His lover meeting his wanton gaze with a smirk and delivered his wishes. The pliant muscle licking, stroking, pushing ever and ever more until it was sliding in. Teasing his rim and insides as Thor moaned in delight. This was so new, so exquisite, Thor had an idea of how good this all felt from watching his lover, and yet he had had no real idea of the amount of ecstasy that would shoot through him. It had his skin soon breaking out in a sheen if sweat, needing more.

  Loki had to have been a mind reader as he felt the tongue leave his entrance. Only to be replaced a moment later by a digit, the thick, cool sensation of lubricant, coating his rim in it's wake so that it's entrance wasn't uncomfortable. Though it was different. Thor had never been entered before. Being the heir to the throne, none would have ever dared. None but Loki. Loki who now offered to show Thor all the delights and pleasures that he never even knew he'd been missing.

  And as Loki added a second digit and curled those lengthy fingers within him, that pleasure lit up his spine like a bolt of lightening. Bringing a gasp from his lips as his head fell back into the pillows.

  “More?” Loki purred, watching him with a knowing smirk. His fingers pausing with just a hint of pressure on the newly discovered trigger of delight within him.

  “Yes,” Thor barked eagerly, twisting to try to get more pressure from those digits, only to have them elude him further.

  “Ah ahhhh,” Loki warned slyly. “What's the magic word?”

  “Please,” Thor begged openly, meeting Loki's gaze firmly. “Norns please Loki.”

  “That's better,” Loki said, placing a tender kiss directly onto Thor's swollen shaft, causing it to jump at the touch as he renewed his ministrations inside. Rubbing the spot, caressing it firmly, sending wave after wave of the most wondrous pleasure shooting through Thor's body.

  However, besides the kiss, Thor's cock went untouched. The deep ache beginning to set in. This wasn't enough, he'd never be able to cum like this. He needed more. He needed to feel his lover, all of him.

  “Loki, please,” he wanted licking his lips eagerly. “I need you.”

  "As you wish."Loki smiled at him lovingly and Thor felt the digits slide from his body. Immediately missing their presence. However, it was soon filled with something far better than Thor could have ever imagined.

  Loki sank his lean, hard cock into Thor in one smooth motion. The fine upward curve of it's length making its head drag flawlessly across the nerves, bringing a cry from the thunderers lips.

  The Jotun descended over him, his azure arms holding him up on either side of the Asgardian, eyes shut tight and jaw clenched as he fought himself to stay still. Thor caught the intense focus and smiled as he forced his body to relax around the new pressure inside of him. Finally shifting his hips to further take in Loki's length and bringing a long moan from his lover's lips.

  The emerald eyes opened, meeting Thor's and he dipped low, kissing him tenderly.

  “Still okay?” Loki asked, Thor seeing the concern in his lover's eyes and feeling his heart swell in adoration for him.

  He knew without a doubt, that if he said no, in that instant Loki would pull out and untie him. But he didn't want that, he wanted to feel what Loki felt. To feel the sensations from his partner's perspective. If Loki could take his girth eagerly and willingly, then no matter how strange this felt, Thor could do the same.

  Thor nodded, straining his head up to kiss his lover again and Loki began to move. A slow roll of the hips, the drag of it pulling at his rim seemed strange, almost ticklish with the lubricant numbing him. But when he plunged in, by the Nine did it electrify his senses. His lover's cock seemed designed just for the sole purpose of activating those nerves and Thor soon found him moving to meet each thrust. Begging breathily for Loki to be harder, to push deeper, grinding the nerves with his length.

  Thor was close, so close, that when Loki finally engulfed his length in one hand, he groaned at the assault on his senses. Straining against the bonds as his lover stroked him in time with their thrusts. Once. Twice. Suddenly a great heat pushed into him as Loki came with a violent shudder. Pushing his seed deep into Thor, igniting the storm that had been building in Thor's nerves and pooling in his belly until Thor was climaxing as well. Yelling Loki's name to the heavens as his lover pulled his own seed from his pulsing length.

************

  
  “How long has it been since you last penetrated another,” Thor asked curiously as he lay back on Loki’s slight chest. The warm water of the bath engulfing them and easing their spent muscles towards slumber.

  “Not since I was back in Jottenheim,” Loki admitted, delicately caressing his lover's chest as he held him in his arms. “And it certainly wasn't a prince.” He added with a soft chuckle.

  “Thank you Loki,” Thor said, bringing one of his lover's hands up and kissing the back of it delicately. “No one would have been as bold as you to suggest showing me such wonders as you have this night. And I would never have granted permission to anyone but you. You have my love and my trust. I am yours.”

  “As you are mine,” Loki echoed kissing the top of his head gently.

  “How you doing love, okay?”

  “Mmmm yes,” Loki hummed, kissing Thor on the head, “it could be a week before my system warms up again.”

  “Which means longer baths,” Thor remarked smiling happy as he rubbed the two azure arms laying languidly around his chest. “I like that.”

  “Me too,” Loki agreed smiling himself.

  Later that night Thor finally unwrapped the gift his lover had brought, delicately folding back the hides to unveil an aged tome. Thor letting his fingers graze over the intricately carved leather surface before opening it to a random page in the middle. Smiling as he recognized it's subject matter instantly. It was a book on Jotuns, straight from Jottenheim itself.

  “Thank you my love,” he said closing it and lying down next to his lover. Pulling him to his chest and kissing him tenderly.  The marks the thunderer had left on his blue skin already beginning to fade from sight. “I look forward to reading it and learning more about you. Though not tonight." He hummed, feeling pleasantly tired from their exertions and the warmth of the bath. It wasn't long before he'd drifted off to sleep, holding his love contentedly in his arms.  
  
 ***************


	19. Chapter 19

********************

  
**Chapter 19**   
  
*********************

 

  "So I have to ask," Thor inquired as he walked with his love down the palace hall. "You've been as the palace now this long, do you not need to return home to see about your business affairs? The distribution of funds from the brothel and such. Or did you handle all that the other day while you were in town?"

  
  "Oh no," Loki replied with a flippant wave of his hand. "Fandral's got that all taken care of."

  
  "Fandral," Thor asked in surprise.

  
  "Oh yes," Loki continued. "It's amazing how much he agreed to when I told him I'd pay him in brothel tokens."

  
  Thor chuckled openly at that, he should never worry about Loki's cleverness and ability to handle any situation. "I can only imagine."

  
  "It'll be a shame when he finally bores of the brothel women and I actually have to start paying him in real money," Loki lamented with a bit of a sigh.

  
  "Well, I don't think you'll need to worry about that for quite some time, if I know Fandral," Thor assured his love. "Ah here we are." He announced, suddenly stopping and motioning to a large door before them.

  
  Loki eyed him closely with a frown. The Jotun was humorous in how much he detested getting gifts. Which meant any gifts given, had to be particularly well thought out to avoid his love refusing them. Much like the many flowers Thor had attempted to give him, or the songbird, thinking Loki might enjoy listening to it. Loki stated quite firmly that he preferred not to force some poor creature into servitude for his own entertainment and went on about how cruel a fate it would be to have the ability to fly anywhere in the realm, only to be bound to a silver cage. By the time Loki had finished cutting the gift down with his sharp tongue, Thor had never before felt so guilty and had released the bird immediately.

  
  As it turned out, Loki had a pretty firm rule, that he wouldn't have anything that required water. So no pets, plants, or kids. Thor had snort laughed at this last one, but Loki had remained serious, so he quickly regained his composure and agreed. Wandering though, what crazy Jotun would give another a child as a gift. Still, the rule made looking for potential gifts tricky at best. As he also wasn't drawn to jewelry, clothing, fancy jewels or even weapons. Though he did have a penchant for wines.

  
  But this,Thor had planned this ever since their return from battle. He was positive his love would be able to find no faults with it. He was certain of that.

  
  "Well go on, open it," Thor urged already grinning ear to ear.

  
  "I swear by the Nines Thor, if this is another library," Loki started then opened the door.

  
  His rant stopping the instant the frigid air hit him. The room before him was covered in ice and a deep coating of snow buried the floor completely. Loki turned to Thor, his grin stretching his cheeks wide in disbelief.

  
  "Thor, how," he asked stepping into the room and turning around to take it all in. It was a rather small room, and windowless. The center of it head a large stone pedastal, almost like a bed. But other than that, there was no other furniture.  
Thor smiled proudly at his own prowess as he pulled a large fur pelt out from behind the door where he'd stashed it and brought it in, laying it out on the stone bed.

  
  "I told you about the Casket of Winters I used to heal you that day," Thor began as he sat upon the fur. Loki, still smiling, came over and sat next to him. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath of the frosty air. "Well it's run by these special crystals. I used just one of those crystals to create this."

  
  "Oh Thor, it's magnificent," Loki said flopping back on the fur to gaze at the ice laden ceiling.

  
  "That's not all," Thor stated still smiling. He knew his love was really going to love this.

  
  "How can there possibly be more," Loki asked curiously.

  
  "Well, it wouldn't be fair for you to be the only Jotun to enjoy the Casket crystals," Thor continued, laying back next to his love and clasping his hands behind his head. "So we've built an addition onto the bath house and included one of these crystals. Now your fellow Jotuns may come and enjoy the cold whenever they'd like."

  
  Thor was surprised as Loki suddenly rolled over and climbed on top of him, the adoration and lust in his eyes clearly evident. Though whether it was from the cold in the room, or Thor's magnanimous deeds, he wasn't certain. And Loki wasn't saying as those frosty lips descended on him, his lithe tongue pushing it's way in to taste and explore Thor's mouth eagerly. Oh and there was that taste again, it was snow, and ice, and winter. But above all else, he instantly associated it with Loki and Thor craved more of it. Holding his love by the nape of the neck as he languidly caressed that searching tongue with his own. Hot and cold mixing in tantalizing delight.

  
  They broke for air as Loki rocked his hips forward, his erection evident in his thin pants as he pressed against Thor. Seeking more contact with the man below him. Thor smirked and his hands slid down to his lover's hips, guiding him as they rocked their hips together. Thor's own member rising in excitement to the firmness pressing into it.

  
  "I love it when you're like this," Thor said breathily pressing Loki's hips down as he simultaneously rolled up to meet him. The friction was wonderful and tortuously not enough all at the same time. "All lust filled and needy."

  
  "I'm only needy for you," Loki replied kissing gently down his neck, only to deliver a sharp nip at the bottom.

  
  Thor rolled him over easily and began pulling down his lover's pants, freeing the erection from it's fabric confines. The Jotun's cock so firm and twitching slightly as it sprung forth in the cold. Thor gripped it loosely and began slowly stroking it's length as his lips descended down his lover's flesh. His wrist twisting a bit as it rose up upon the cool shaft. Pulling small keens and sighs as Loki's hips canted to meet his hand.

  
  Thor ignored it, keeping his slow, deliberate strokes as he tasted the ice upon his love's chest. His tongue following a raised rune line across the otherwise smooth chest, all the way to one pert nipple. His tongue brushing over it firmly before sucking it into his hot mouth and holding it gently between his teeth. His tongue flipping the gold ring piercing playfully as Loki let out the most wanton moan. His lithe fingers fisting in Thor's hair as his gorgeous back arched into his mouth.

  
  "Norns Thor, you'll have me come undone already," Loki cursed, panting heavily and writhing under the Thunder God's ministrations.

  
  "That's fine," Thor stated calmly as he kissed across to the other nipple, teasing it with the tip of his tongue as he glanced up to watch his love, his head thrown back in ecstasy, eyes squeezed tight as he took deep, measured breaths. Obviously trying to stall his climax. "We both know you're good for multiples." he added with a smirk, taking in the now firm nub and sucking upon it firmly. Loki's mouth opening in the most alluring "O" as he moaned in pleasure. Loki was completely lost in bliss and Thor felt a particular satisfaction in knowing it was him that could bring his love to such heights. Doubting another had ever rendered his precious lover to such speechless levels of sheer delight.

  
  Thor finally relinquished his attack on Loki's nipples as he mouthed down his trim abdomen, delighting in the little quakes trembling through his lover's stomach as his hot lips grazed over the winding runes. Thor had learned that some were actually quite sensitive, more so during the heights of passion, like now. His mouth descended on one well known spiral on the protruding hip bones and his Love's yell filled the small room. Thor just getting his hand over the tip of his cock just in time, feeling the hot seed coat it as Loki's stomach and chest heaved with his lost breath at the climax.

  
  "That's one," Thor stated his voice laden with mischievousness, wiping his hand off on the furs before continuing slowly stroking his love. Continuing to lightly lap at the thin skin over the hip bone. He knew it wouldn't take his love long to recover, his stamina rivaled only by Thor's own in this manner. And as he kissed across to the other hip bone, he felt his love's member slowly coming back to life.

  
  He smirked as he looked up, his love had one arm thrown over his eyes. His mouth open, panting heavily, his breaths making tiny clouds of frost with each exhale. Deliberately he settled between his love's legs and ran his tongue slowly up the length of his shaft. Loki yelped in surprise, grabbing his head re actively, bringing a large pleased grin to Thor's lips. His love had definitely not been expecting that. Which made it that much more satisfying when the Jotun cried out, his voice cracking as Thor took him into his mouth. His lover's hips bucking of their own accord, causing Thor to grin wider as he splayed one hand over that delicate waist and held him steady. The Asgardian wasting no time in setting a steady rhythm, trying to remember all that Loki had done when he had Thor in his mouth. Cheeks hollowed, tongue wrapped around the already firm skin as he sucked upon him. The coldness of his member feeling odd, yet enticing in his mouth.

  
  Loki's voice had nearly disappeared entirely, only coming out in hoarse pants and keens as Thor worked him over. Glancing up to see the Jotun's teeth bared and his jaw firmly set as he drowned in the pleasure of it. His hands had left the prince's hair to instead fist into the furs, for that Thor was slightly jealous. He'd like to feel those fists bunched in his own hair, tugging and pulling with blatant need. But the fur was still longer in length than his own hair, so did provide more of a handhold for his Love.

  
  Still Thor worked languidly, sucking upon him deliberately at a slow pace. Working him back up into solid hardness inside his mouth. Though he couldn't take him in as far as Loki often took his own girth without gagging, he made certain to stroke the missed length in time with his free hand. Pausing now and again to softly pet his lover's scrotum before moving back up the length, earning a delighted hum from his lover each time. Having never taken another man into his mouth before, Thor was quite pleased in himself, if his love was any indication of how well he was doing. Still he felt the shaft widening in his mouth and knew what was eminent.

  
  "Thor..I'm...I'm, " Loki panted, his hand grabbing the Asgardian's head to try to push him off before he came. "You shouldn't swallow it." he warned weakly.

  
  But Thor was determined, if his love could swallow his seed, then he'd show his love the same devotion. He grabbed the hand, twining their fingers together and sucked down hard as his love erupted with a groan. His hot and salty seed spilling into Thor's mouth and coating his tongue. The Asgardian swallowing the thick fluid in one gulp before finally releasing his love's cock, letting it slide messily from his mouth.

  
  "That's two," Thor smirked, crawling back up the Jotun to gaze proudly upon him. Loki looked completely a mess, his lips dark blue, like a bruise and his hair laying scattered and disheveled around his head on the white furs. "Shall we go for three?" He asked taking out the vial of lube he had tucked in his pocket.

  
  "Might as well, you're going to be shedding those clothes soon enough," Loki replied, his lips half smirked as he pulled up on Thor's shirt, raising it up and over his head.

  
  Thor smiled as his love's cool mouth descended upon his chest, rough teeth laden suckles. As though the Jotun craved to taste his heartbeat through his skin. he delighted in his love's energy reserves, but his own cock had gone untouched this whole time and was now aching with need. He moved back to remove his own breaches, kicking them to the side as he gazed lustily down upon his intended. Thinking absently he should be more cold, standing here, coating his hard cock with lube in a room of ice, but he must just be worked up from all this playing with his love.

  
  Swiftly he stepped forward, covering his love with his massive form as he devoured those icy lips. Slicking Loki's hole with the slick substance before plunging himself in. feeling his love arch against him, groaning as Thor seated himself fully in that heavenly heat. His hips only pausing a moment before he began thrusting, his hips dipping and rolling steadily into his love. He reached between them, pleased to find an already stiffening member to wrap his hand around, pulling it in time with his thrusts.

  
  Loki gripped his shoulders tight, sitting up a bit, and Thor shifted, pulling him into his lap so he could thrust up into him. His skin felt hot and prickly, he was so thankful for not only the cold of the room, but his love's cold puffs of breath across his shoulder. The Jotun shifting his legs so he could raise himself up upon his knees and plunge back down ever harder upon his love. Pulling teasingly almost all the way to the head before pushing down again. Thor's cock getting a tantalizing kiss of cold at every upstroke. Sending exquisite jolts of pleasure clear through him.

  
  He realized that his love was leading again, but didn't care to take back over control. Everything felt so perfect, the cool of the Jotun's flesh pressed against his, the chill of the room, his lover's scorching insides hugging his pulsing cock tightly in it's embrace. Even the pace his love set, each rise and fall causing a sharp exhale from their lips, puffing their blooms of frost between them. Still though it seemed as though his body temperature was rapidly rising, Thor was hyper aware of every ghost of chill that lapped at his back. He also recognized that had Loki been an Asgardian lover, he would now be pushing the hot body away from him. As it was, he pulled the Jotun closer, wanting to feel more of that cool body against his sweltering skin.

  
  He wasn't even aware he'd been so close, when he suddenly came, pushing down on Loki's hips as he pushed deep within him. Hearing his love's stuttered breath as the pressure, brought out another climax from him as well.

  
  "There's your three," Loki panted heavily, giving a half chuckle as he raised himself off of Thor's waning length and got up .

  Thor thought he'd lay back down upon the furs, but instead the Jotun stepped down and lowered himself onto the floor. Laying naked on his back amid the thick snow blanketing the floor. Thor could only gaze tenderly down at him, thinking he'd never looked more beautiful, his blue skin completely at home amid the bed of white.

  
  But in his absence, Thor was again aware of how hot he was. His skin coated in a sheen of sweat as he still panted quite heavily. It didn't seem right, their sex hadn't been nearly as physical as other couplings they'd had.

  "I'm so...hot," he panted his eyes casting about for some answer to his conundrum.

  
  "Come here Thor," he said gently, reaching for him.

  
  Thor thought that sounded perfect and quickly took his hand, leaving the roasting furs behind and joining him on the floor. The snow feeling exquisite on his skin, the Jotun rolling into him feeling even better.

  
  "I did try to warn you not to swallow it," Loki purred, his hand stroking Thor's broad chest calmly.

  
  "Your seed did this," Thor asked astonished, he'd never heard of such. "But how...why?"

  
  "You’re never going to read that book I brought you, are you?" Loki Smirked, raising one eyebrow.

  “I’ve been too busy,” Thor replied a bit sheepishly. It was true, he had been busy of late, arranging all this for his love. He had all intentions of reading the book, but had yet to find the time.

  “I see this,” Loki replied smiling fully. “I’m going to make a good king out of you yet,” he chuckled, kissing Thor on the nose. He then began explaining patiently. "Jotun females take many couplings to become pregnant, and they can not do so with such low body temperatures. So our semen has evolved to combat the temperatures of our realm. Though it does have to be taken orally to work. A bit of a perk for us Jotun males, I'd say."

  "So that explains you stamina, however I am no Jotun female," Thor countered stubbornly.

  
  "No, so it should not last as long," Loki replied smiling.

  
  "But why have I never heard of such before," Thor asked, still astounded by it.

  
  "Norns Thor, could you imagine the implications," The Jotun scoffed. "The ability to raise body temps with just a sip. Your fellow Asgardian's could travel frosty planets and realms without worry of cold or hypothermic conditions. It would be no time at all before we were rounded up and and milked like cattle."

  
  "Loki, that's terrible. " Thor argued, hugging his love a little closer. "We would never."

  
  "You placed a helpless bird in a cage simply because you found it's chirp appealing," He countered smoothly. "Imagine if that chirp was actually somehow beneficial."

  
  Thor sighed, he could not argue that. "Then I shall keep your secret always." he assured his love, kissing his forehead tenderly. "But seriously, how long is this going to last?"

  
"I should probably send for wine," Loki replied vaguely.  
  
 ***************************  
  
Okay, I made that bit up about the semen raining body temperature, but that was a bit of fun, wasn't it? 


	20. Chapter 20

******************

**Chapter 20**

*******************

 

  Loki sat at the long formal U-Shaped table beside his love. From their spot, they could see the King and queen in the center and noted the empty seat just to Odin's right. Knowing am important guest must surely be yet to come, but unsure as to whom it was. Just before the food was brought out, that spot was filled with none other than King Lauffey himself.

  
  Thor was distracted by the overall jovial mood, laughing with his friends and enjoying the food and spirits, only noticed halfway into the meal that Loki looked troubled. The normally boisterous Jotun, wouldn't look up from his plate and hardly touched his food.

  "Loki, are you feeling alright." He asked softly.

  
  "Yes, I'm fine, " Loki assured him, taking a sip of his wine, though Thor noted how his hand holding the gobblet trembled sightly.

  
  "Loki, you're not fine," Thor admonished, his concern growing. "Now what is the matter."

  
  "It is nothing Thor," Loki said in a hushed tone, glancing about furtively as though to make sure no one had noticed their conversation. "I'll tell you later. Please, go back to your dinner."

  
  Thor sighed, but whatever Loki had to say, this apparently wasn't the time or place for it. Perhaps it was the presence of the Jotun king. They often had King Lauffey visit, so Thor had grown quite used to him being here. But how was he with his own people? Just as desert came, it seemed as though Thor would get his answer.

  
  "Loki," Lauffey's voice carried over the dining hall bringing it to a hush. Thor saw Loki visible stiffen beside him. "Come here and let me get a look at you."

  
  Loki sighed and got to his feet, casting Thor a furtive glance before making his way to the area just in front of the Jotun king. Thor was so confused, why was Loki so nervous? How did Lauffey know his name? Had his father told him, perhaps?

  
  "It has been so long since I've seen you, my son," Lauffey continued, looking the runt of a Jotun up and down. Thor's jaw dropped. His son? Loki was Lauffey's son? King Lauffey! Thor felt as though the wind was knocked out of him. Loki was a prince and he never once mentioned it. "You look to be doing well. And to find you among the Asgard court no less."

  
  "Yes," Odin spoke up, sounding oddly proud. "He is betrothed to my son Thor. Though the wedding date has yet to be set."

  
  Thor couldn't believe what was happening. Did his father just announce their engagement? He got up to move to Loki's side, though his mind was reeling with questions, he couldn't stomache his love being on display like this on his own.

  
  "Betrothed?" Lauffey was asking.

  
  "Yes, King Lauffey," Thor stated firmly, stepping up to Loki's side and resting a gentle hand on the small of his back. feeling the Jotun relax a bit at his touch. "That is correct. I proposed and your son, prince Loki accepted."

  
  He smiled boldly down at Loki who had yet to raise his gaze since being called forward. Thor glanced around and couldn't help but notice the completely stunned look on his friends faces, especially that of lady Sifs. That only made him smile broader as he remembered the knowing smirk Loki had worn at his first dinner with his friends. Where Sif had accused him off merely trying to better his place in society. Boy was she eating her words now. Oh his love was ever so clever. Though he could have mentioned it then.

  
  "Well, then," Lauffey stated standing up and holding his goblet aloft. "This is cause for celebration. May our two realms be joined in peace and prosperity by the union of our firstborn."

  
  The entire court raised their goblets and Thor gave a greatful bow, before guiding Loki back to his seat.

*****************

  "Prince?" Thor spouted pacing the room before the form sitting rather dejectedly on the edge of the bed. "You're a prince?"

  "It would appear so," Loki stated softly.

  "But this is great news, why did you not tell me," Thor went on animatedly.

  "Because it makes no difference," Loki grumbled flopping back on the bed. " It's not like I would ever rule Jottenheim. I have 9 other perfectly normal sized brothers. Being a prince was merely an empty title."

  "It's not, Loki," Thor said coming to his side and pulling him back upright by the arms. "It just made everything so much easier. Even father approves."

  "It doesn't make it easier, it just makes it different," Loki retorted. "Would you still have paid to fuck me knowing I was a prince?"

  "No...I.."

  "Exactly," Loki continued. "So we would have never met and certainly wouldn't be on this bed having such discussion."

  Thor was suddenly quiet, thinking back to all that Loki had done before he'd met him. "Things must have been really terrible back in Jottenheim , for you to come here and do what you did."

  "Things were terrible," Loki said. "But they weren't much easier here. I did what I did because I wanted things to get better. I had a plan to make things better, that included hiding my lineage. Not that it would have ever done me any good before. It's difficult enough to gain trust as a foreigner in your realm. I needed the people to believe that I was on the same level as them. Just another common peasant if you will "

  "But why hide it from me," Thor pushed, still needing more of the story.

  "Because I did not wish for you to treat me different as well," Loki said bowing his head a bit.

  "I would never," Thor said hugging the Jotun close. "I just would have liked to have known."

  "In my defense, I did tell you to read up on Jotuns," Loki stated, one side of his mouth tilting up to smirk a bit as he motioned to the forgotten book on the table. " I even bought you a book on subject. You would have figured it out quite quickly from there as lords and lineage are often mentioned within the first few pages."

  "I suppose there wouldn't be too many Jotuns named Loki," Thor admitted, kissing the corner of his loves mouth and feeling a bit foolish for not heeding his love's advice, having yet to get around to reading the thick tome. He definitely would now, of course. He wandered what else about Loki's home world would be mentioned. "I am sorry things were so difficult for you."

  "Dont be," Loki snorted. "Do you think I was always this good in bed? "

  Thor just chuckled and kissed his love. "No, but now I'm the only one who gets to appreciate those skills."

  "Only you, my prince," Loki purred kissing him. Thor noting that was the first time the Jotun had ever addressed him by his title. Now he knew why, seeing as they were both princes, reference to title would have been foolish. And how easily he'd taken to the palace, because he'd likely grown up in one. So many small hints that he'd missed. 

  "MY prince," Thor echoed with a broad grin, gazing lovingly upon his love. His betrothed. And the future co ruler of Asgard. His Loki.

*****************


End file.
